¡Este no es el clásico fic de Naruto!
by Nodoka-chan
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto son escogidos para formar parte del más reciente Reality creado en Konoha, hecho por unas fans histéricas xD. Finalmente ha salido al aire el cap. 3 ¿Qué sucederá en este capitulo? :B
1. 1er Episodio: Las dichosas entrevistas

**Nota: **El fic se da lugar alrededor del capitulo 100 del Anime. Antes de que… -a punto de dar Spoiler- bueno, mejor sigan leyendo. X3 

**Nodoka-chan: **¡Wenas, minna-san! Aquí estoy yo, Nodoka-chan, escribiendo mi primer fic de Naruto… :3 –emocionada- Ahá… o.ó… Ahora les voy a explicar más o menos como escribí este fic, para que sea más fácil su comprensión .o. –intenta hacerse la experta- Los diálogos irán después del nombre de la persona seguida de ":" y en negrita. Ej. "**Sasuke: **Me creo el mejor porque soy un vengador B)"Y las acciones vendrían entre "--" Ej. "**Hinata:** o///o –juega con sus dedos-" Las palabras sueltas son la narración del fic en general. Ej. "Aparece una pantalla gigante en el estudio." No sé si me expliqué bien…

**Inner Nodoka: **No se entendió u-u

**Nodoka-chan: **Sí se entendió UoU

**Inner Nodoka: **No.

**Nodoka-chan: **Sí

**Inner Nodoka: **No.

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Que sí! TOT… Y si no lo entienden lo entenderán a medida de que escriba mi fic, no puedo ser tan mala escribiendo así como para que no lo entiendan ;O; -se pone histérica-

**Inner Nodoka: **Bueno o-o…

**Shia-san: **-se cola- Hola B)

**Nodoka-chan: **o-o… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

**Shia**-san: Vengo a auto-presentarme. Buenas :D Yo soy una de las…varias o.ó Co-autoras de este fic …Nunca he escrito uno así que esto es lo mas cercano a un fic –Se pone sentimental- Ehem¡en fin! -coge un micrófono de la nada- De paso les presento a la presentadora del reality¡Miyuiki-chan! non

**Público:** –silencio-

**Nodoka-chan: **-Coge un micrófono también- Eh… Ella también ha participado en series como 'Los aguacates Rulean' y 'No se me ocurre un nombre para este programa, pero igual mírenlo'

**Público:** .-. …-silencio-

**Shia-san:** ¡Ya pues! Aplaudan o sino no tendrán almuerzo gratis… ¬¬

**Público:** ¡Eaea! –Aplauden con todas sus fuerzas-

**Nodoka-chan:** Bueno, ahora… ¡EMPEZEMOS CON EL PROGRAMA! non –sale de escena-

**Shia-san:** Recuerden, aplaudan o no tendrán almuerzo gratis… o.ó -sale de escena también-

**Miyuki-chan:** -Aparece de la nada con un micrófono en la mano- ¡Buenas y bienvenidos a este nuevo Reality llamado…!

**Shia-san:** -Se cola en escena- Olvide decirles que los personajes y demás no son ni míos ni de las otras autoras, son de Masashi Kishimoto y los usamos sólo para quitarnos el aburrimiento, para nada con fines de lucro, así que nada de amenazas, ni nada por el estilo. ¬¬… Gracias n.n –desaparece místicamente-

**Miyuki-chan:** Sí… Bueno… Ya saben. Ahora¡les explicaré de que se trata este nuevo reality! non

**Una persona random del público: **¡Apura! …Que no tengo todo el día… ¬¬

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahá… o-o 21 ninjas de Konoha han sido escogidos al azar (N/a: Sí, claro x3) para participar en una serie de pruebas. Los ninjas se agruparan en equipos de 3, elegidos al azar, también. El equipo que más pruebas gane ganará… Ganará… … ¡Un excelente premio! nn

**Público:** .-. …

**Una persona random del público:** ¡Nehh¡Yo quiero mi almuerzo gratis YA!

**Público:** ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaai¡Lo que él dijo¡Lo que él dijo! ÒoÓ

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno… yo… ¡Y volvemos luego de estos comerciales!

-----

Aparece un anuncio en la pantalla:

"_Estamos pasando por problemas técnicos, por favor aguarde y no cambie de canal._ –Salen unos manís gigantes bailando- _Porque la mantequilla de maní ¡es buena para tu colooooooooooón!_" –Los manís son interrumpidos porque la conexión vuelve.

-----

Aparecen en escena Nodoka-chan y Shia-san

**Nodoka-chan: **Nos encontramos aquí, en la entrada de los estudios de… -pasa un camión de basura que, haciendo un ruido tremendo, impide que oigamos el nombre del reality- para conocer a los que cuidaran las entradas del estudio y que ninguna fan alocada (N/a: Como yo x3) se meta toda de colona en las grabaciones non.

**Shia-san:** Así que con ustedes…

**Nodoka-chan y Shia-san: **¡Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi!

**Lady-Szerena: **¡Kakashi-sensei! oxo

**Nodoka-chan: **¡¿Qué haces aquí?! o.ó Tú no aparecías sino hasta el episodio de mañana o-o…

**Lady-Szerena:** Pero es que… Kakashi-sensei… o///o –mira embobada a Kakashi-

**Kakashi:** Un/ ...Sou… ¿Qué les parece si seguimos en el estudio? Creo que ya se arregló la conexión -a una prudente distancia de Szerena- (N/a: Nótese que el "/" es su máscara owo)

-----

Aparece en escena el estudio de nuevo

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Buenas! –Vuelta kuso- Ahora que estamos de vuelta¡conozcamos a los participantes de este concurso…!

**Público:** ¡Eaea! –Con aspecto de haber comido hace poco. Aplauden- ¡Qué pasen¡Qué pasen!

**Miyuki-chan:** -Saca una lista de quién sabe donde (N/a: La magia de los fics x3 –tono místico-) El primer concursante aquí es… ¡Aburame Shino! non

**Público:** -Aplauden- oxo

**Shino:** -Entra- …

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno o-o… Eh… Shino¿tú nombre completo?

**Shino: **Aburame… Shino

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Edad?

**Shino: **12 años

**Miyuki-chan**¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Shino: **Bailar 'Aserejé' con las cucarachas B) –Salen un millón de cucarachas que se trepan sobre él y empiezan a bailar-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** -Se cola- ¡Waaaaaa¡CUCARACHAS! x.x -se desmaya-

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola también- o-o…

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Quién era ella? OoO

**Nodoka-chan:** Otra co-autora B)

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahh…:B

**Zakuro Silver Wolf: **x-x –inconciente-

**Nodoka-chan:** Bueno, ignórenos, que aquí no paso nada .o. -se lleva a Zakuro arrastrándola por los pies-

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. … ¿Color de ojos?

**Shino: **¡NUNCA DESCUBRIRAN MI COLOR DE OJOS ÒuÓ -risa psicópata-

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Color de pelo?

**Shino: **Chocolate oscuro//Casi negro

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Estado civil? .o.

**Shino:** Eh… Yo… gusto de alguien… u///u -Inner Shino¡Hanabi-chaaaaan! n///n-

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras .o.

**Shino:** Los Bichos Son lo Mejor B)

**Shia-san:** -Aparece de la nada- 3 palabras, no 4 ¬¬

**Shino: **Bueno, Los Bichos Son LOMEJOR :D, Ahí está, 3 palabras B)

**Shia-san: **-Caída Tipo Anime-

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Por qué decidiste participar?

**Shino: **Porque…¡Los bichos me lo pidieron!

**Miyuki-chan: **Gracias por tu tiempo n-n… Ahora puedes regresar a los camerinos. n-n

**Shino:** … -Obedientemente él y sus bichos se van del escenario-

**Miyuki-chan: **Y ahora volvemos¡después de estos comerciales:3

El estudio sale de escena.

-----

En los camerinos…

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Ea¡Que bien esta saliendo todo!

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡Oye! o.ó ¿Tú no deberías estar escribiendo el fic?

**Nodoka-chan:** Nahh… Ya deje a alguien encargado para eso n-n

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** o-o… ¿A quién?

**Nodoka-chan:** Eh… A una sardina n-nUu

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** … .-.

-----

Y miles de kilómetros más allá, en un mundo subalterno, más específicamente en un mini-país de Centro América, Panamá, Kisame se encuentra frente a una laptop, amenazado.

**Kisame:** … :B

-----

De vuelta en los estudios:

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora, tenemos a nuestro siguiente concursante… ¡AKIMICHI CHOUJI:D

**Chouji:** -Entra en el estudio con una bolsa de papas fritas y saluda al público con la mano-

**Miyuki-chan:** Chouji, vamos a hacerte unas preguntas acerca de ti, para que el público te conozca mejor y bueno… ¿Nombre co…? Ya eso lo saben -.-U ¿Edad?

**Chouji: **12 años c:

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Chouji: **Baika no Jutsu :D

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de oj…? Esperen¿para qué rayos pregunto esto si la gente ya puede ver a Chouji en su pantalla?

**Nodoka-chan:** -Por un auricular- Para llegar a la media hora diaria :O…Ahora, sigue …

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno… o-o ¿Color de pelo?

**Chouji:** Castaño

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Chouji:** Eh… Yo… Soltero -///-

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras :D

**Chouji:** Tengo mucha hambre ;O;

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. …¿Por qué decidiste participar?

**Chouji:** Ino me dijo que habría almuerzo gratis nwn (N/a¿Obligaron a todo el mundo a venir con eso del bendito almuerzo gratis?)

**Miyuki-chan: **Eh… Gracias por responder n-nU… Ahora, pasa a los camerinos con Shino, mientras le damos la bienvenida a nuestra siguiente concursante…digo, 'concursanta' .-. …Eh... Lo que sea -.-...¡Haruno Sakura!

**Chouji:** -Se va con su bolsa de papas fritas-

**Público:** -Se oyen unos escasos aplausos-

**Sakura:** -Entra saludando a todos con la mano- n-n

**Miyuki-chan:** -Revisa la lista de las preguntas- Eh… ¿Edad?

**Sakura: **12 años

**Miyuki: **¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Sakura: **Apoyar a Sasuke-kun :3

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de pelo y ojos?

**Sakura:** Rosa y verde, respectivamente non

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Estado civil?

**Estado Civil:** Futura novia de Sasuke-kun :3

**Sasuke:** -sale de la nada- ¡Mentira!

**Nodoka-chan:** -se cola y le da tremenda ostia a Sasuke- ¡No interrumpas:O

**Sasuke:** Pero… ¡si tu también estas interrumpiendo! ;O;

**Nodoka-chan:** Sí, pero esto es diferente B)… Venga, dejemos que sigan con su entrevista :O –se lleva a Sasuke arrastrado-

**Miyuki-chan: **Descríbete con 3 palabras :O

**Sakura: **Con frente chica :O (N/a: Sí, lo que tú digas… nn)

**Miyuki: **¿Por qué decidiste participar?

**Sakura: **Para pasar tiempo con Sasuke-kun… n///n Y decirle a Naruto 'bakka' ¬¬

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- ¡Eaa! Más respeto, que Naruto no es ningún bakka ¬o¬

**Shia-san:** -Aparece de la nada- ¡Ya para de colarte! ¬¬

**Nodoka-chan: **Demo… ¡¡Naruto-kun!! ;O; -es arrastrada por Shia hasta… Lejos de las entrevistas-

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno… o.o… Eso fue todo, Sakura, ahora vete a los camerinos…

**Sakura: **Hai n-n –se va saltando felizmente- (xDD)

**Miyuki-chan:** Ya esto de las entrevistas esta cansando TOT

**Lady-Szerena:** -Va al estudio- Sehh… Vamos a cansar a nuestro público si seguimos así, todas las entrevistas de seguidas .o.

**Público: **-.- ZZZzzzZZzz…

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- ¡Tengo una 'didea'! x3

**Lady-Szerena:** ¿No querrás decir 'idea?

**Nodoka-chan:** No, una 'didea' x3

**Lady-Szerena:** .. …Ya¿podrías parar de colarte así? Vas a acabar dándome un infarto del susto por aparecerte de la nada ToT

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- Hai¿no ves que eso es de mala educación? o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** Pero si tu también te colas de la nada ;O;

**Una persona random del público:** ¡Ea! Peleen después¡que andan interrumpiendo el fic! ¬¬U

**Lady-Szerena: **Bueno… .. ¡Acá les presentamos al 'Rincón de los Reviews'!

-----

En el Rincón de los Reviews

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** -Con un micrófono en la mano- Buenas o-o… Bienvenidos al Rincón de los Reviews, un lugar en donde nosotras responderemos a sus comentarios/dudas/opiniones/sugerencias acerca del fic .o. –Inner: Aunque dudo que alguien se digne en darnos algún Review -

**Nodoka-chan:** …Y no cuesta nada, así que al final de leer este chapter ¡le dan al Go, que se aceptan anónimos!

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡Waa¿Y tú de donde apareciste?

**Nodoka-chan:** :3 –Risa maligna-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Ya pues, volvamos a las entrevistas .o.

-----

En el estudio, en donde el público se ve más despierto.

**Miyuki-chan: **¡Y luego de esta pequeña pausa volvemos con las benditas entrevistas! Ahora es el turno de… ¡Hiroshime Kai!

**Público:** …

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- ¡¿Qué les dije del almuerzo gratis?! ¬o¬

**Público:** ¡Eaea! –Aplauden con fuerza-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf: **-Se acerca a donde Miyuki y le dice algo al oído-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Cómo¡¿QUÉ NO HA LLEGADO¿PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASA A LA GENTE EN ESTE FIC¡¿ES TAN DÍFICIL LLEGAR A TIEMPO A ESTA ENTREVISTA?! …Cuando el bakka me vea ¬¬Xx –Se pone histérica-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** .. …Mejor sigue con la siguiente persona o-oUu

**Miyuki-chan:** -Inner: Que rayos, ya seguimos con la entrevista de Hinata u-ú- … -Se dirige al público- …Bueno, como no llega… Sigamos con las demás personas y luego, cuando llegue, lo entrevistamos a él. Por mientras, denle la bienvenida a ¡Hyuuga Hinata!

**Hinata: **-Entra con aire tímido al estudio-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Ohayo, Hinata! n.n ¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez con las preguntas?

**Hinata:** H-hai…

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Edad?

**Hinata:** 12 años

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Hinata:** El Byakugan n.n

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de ojos?

**Hinata:** Blancos perlados, supongo o-o…

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Color de pelo?

**Hinata:** Eh… Yo diría que azul oscuro, casi negro .o.

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Estado civil?

**Hinata:** -///-... Soltera... supongo -desvía la mirada y empieza a jugar con sus dedos-

**Miyuki-chan:** Mmm… Bueno… Descríbete en 3 palabras :3

**Hinata: **Bueno… yo… creo que soy un poco tímida, pero… -juega con sus dedos- también me han dicho por allí que soy amable y…

**Miyuki-chan: **Ya pues, que fueron más de 3 palabras o.ó ¿Por qué rayos te inscribiste en el concurso?

**Hinata:** Pues… No estaría mal probar una nueva experiencia y… mucha gente que conozco se inscribió también, así que podría pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos n.n

**Miyuki-chan:** Gracias por responder o-o… Ahora vete allá a donde todo el mundo se va cuando acaba la entrevista, rápido, que me desespero o.ó –señala a una puerta que esta en el lado izquierdo del estudio- ¡Waa! Estas entrevistas hartan después de un rato ;O;

**Hinata: **H-hai, ya voy -entra por la puerta rara, esa-

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a otro miembro del Clan Hyuuga… ¡Hyuuga Neji!

**Público femenino:** ¡Eaea¡Neji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

**Shia-san: **Cállense, que Neji es ¡MIO! ÒoÓ

**Neji:** -Entra- …

**Miyuki-chan: **Hola, Neji n-n

**Neji: **…

**Miyuki-chan: **Eh… Bueno¿edad?

**Neji: **13

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Alguna técnica especial que tengas?

**Neji: **Byakugan B)

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Color de ojos? (N/a¡Que me rayooo¡Que me rayo! ;O;)

**Neji:** Blancos o-o

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Y color de pelo?

**Neji:** Chocolate oscuro… ¿Para qué me preguntas esto si ya me están viendo por televisión? -.-.

**Miyuki-chan:** Para completar la medi… Digo, para los que nos oyen por radio o-oU

**Neji: **…o.ô

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Fans histéricas:** ¡MI NOVIO¡MI NOVIO! OoO

**Neji:** …Soltero u.ú

**Miyuki-chan:** Demasiadas…entrevistas… -se sienta en el suelo, abraza sus rodillas y se empieza a mecer de atrás a adelante, como traumada-

**Neji: **.-. …

**Lady-Szerena:** Eh… ¡Y en instantes volvemos con…! –Se corta la conexión-

-----

10 minutos después, vuelve la conexión.

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- ¡Buenas! Bienvenidos de nuevo a… –se cae una luz justo enfrente de Shia y no se logra escuchar el nombre del reality- . Ahora seguiremos con más entrevistas –se va del escenario y tropieza con el foco raro que se había caído- ¡Kuso! ToT Levanten el foco ¬¬U –se va-

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh…bueno o-o… –le hacen un acercamiento de cámara- … ¡Seguimos con las entrevistas! non Ahora es el turno de…¡Inazawa Yume!

**Nodoka-chan:** -Entra en escena- Eh… Miyuki…

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Qué haces aquí? o.ó Tú no eres Inazawa Yume u-ú

**Nodoka-chan:** Hai, pero… dejaste la entrevista de Neji a la mitad o-o… -señala a Neji que esta parado con cara de "Buenas… Estoy esperando u-ú"

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… Cierto n-ñU Gomen, se me pasó UoU

**Neji:** …

**Miyuki-chan: **Descíbete en 3 palabras .o.

**Neji: **Umph… (N/a: Onomatopeya del suspiro raro que él hace .o.)

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡3 PALABRAS! No suspiros… ¬¬

**Neji: **No quiero describirme u-ú

**Miyuki-chan: **… .-. Al menos fueron 3 palabras ¿Por qué entraste a este Reality?

**Neji: **…Me obligaron u-u

**Miyuki-chan: **Ahá… Gracias por tu tiempo o.ó (Inner: Creo o-o) Ahora, con nosotros¡INAZAWA YUME!

**Yume:** -Entra- ¡Buenas! B)

**Miyuki-chan:** non –trata de que la frustración no se le note en la cara- … ¿Edad, Yume? non…

**Yume:** 12

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Yume:** Ninguna en especial o.ó

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de ojos?

**Yume:** Verde oscuros o.ô

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Y de pelo?

**Yume:** Pelirrojo nOn

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil? –Frustrada- nOn…

**Yume:** o///o ¿Soltera? –Inner: lalala-

**Miyuki-chan:** nOn...-se para de la silla- YA NO RESISTO ÒoÓ ¡MUCHAS ENTREVISTAS! –Se va a una esquina y se golpea la cabeza contra la pared varias veces, después cae inconciente- x.x…

**Pared:** -Aparece por primera vez en el fic- Saben, a mi también me duele cuando se golpean contra mí T.T

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola y va donde Pared a consolarla- Bueno, Pared…es que eres buena consolando nOn.

**Pared:** Si, claro ¬¬…

**Nodoka-chan:** Bueno…Seguimos con las entrevistas…-Empieza a buscar con la mirada a alguien para que siga las entrevistas- … o-o…

**Shia-san:** -Aparece con un vasito de Ramen instantáneo- Saben, el ramen que venden a fuera del estudio es… -Es pausada por Nodoka-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Shia-san! –Agarra a Shia-san y la sienta en la silla de la presentadora- nOn Quédate ahí y sigue con el Reality n-n –Se va corriendo-

**Shia-san:** D-demo! –Ve como es abandonada en el Estudio- ToT… Bueno será.

-----

Tras bastidores.

**Naruto: **-Se dirige a Nodoka- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTES QUE ACABARA CON LO DEL RAMEN?! TTOTT

**Nodoka-chan: **Eh… Daijoubu, yo te traje un vasito de ramen instantáneo n-nU –le da el vaso-

**Naruto:** ¡Neeh¡Ramen instantáneo! nwn –empieza a comérselo-

**Nodoka-chan:** .-.U…

-----

En el estudio.

**Shia-san: **Ehh… -coge la hoja de Miyuki en donde estaba la información de los concursantes-

**Yume: **o-o…

**Shia-san:** ¿En qué quedamos? Ah... Sí. Descríbete en 3 palabras n-n

**Yume:** Yo… ¡GANARÉ EL CONCURSO:D

**Shia-san: **.-. …¿Por qué te inscribiste en el reality?

**Yume: **Porque… Porque quise, pues, no hay que tener razón. ¿O sí? o-ó

**Shia-san:** Sí, bueno n-nU… Ahora puedes pasar a donde están el resto de los concursantes que ya dieron su entrevista.

**Yume:** Hai :3 –se va-

**Shia-san:** Y ahora seguimos con… ¡Inuzuka Kiba:D

**Público:** .-. …

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- ¿Qué les ha dicho Shia sobre el almuerzo gratis? o-ó

**Público:** ¡Eaea! –Aplauden-

**Nodoka-chan:** -susurra- Hipócritas… ¬¬… Igual, nos suben el ranking :3

**Shia-san:** Seguiremos con las entrevistas…Ahora es el turno de…¡Inuzuka Kiba!

**Kiba:** -Entra con Akamaru en la cabeza- Hola non

**Shia-san:** Hola :)…¿Cuantos años tienes, Kiba?

**Kiba:** 12 –Akamaru ladra-

**Shia-san:** Alguna técnica especial?

**Kiba:** Gatsuya (N/a: Creo que así era o-o) -Akamaru ladra-

**Shia-san:** ¿Color de ojos?

**Kiba: **Negros –Akamaru ladra de nuevo-

**Shia-san:** ¿Color de pelo?

**Kiba:** Chocolate

**Shia-san:** ¿Estado civil?

**Kiba:** Soltero

**Shia-san:** Descríbete en 3 palabras non

**Kiba:** Akamaru El Mejor nOn

**Shia-san:** …¿Y porque decidiste entrar a este concurso?

**Kiba:** Akamaru me lo pidió :B

**Nodoka-chan y Lady-Szerena:** -Aparecen de la nada- AKAMARU RULEA! B)

**Shia-san:** :O¡ESPEREN¡NODOKA-CHAN¡No quiero ser presentadora! ToT Quiero comerme mi ramen. –Enfocan al Ramen en una mesa- …¡ESPEREN!

–Se va a perseguirlas-

**Kiba:** o.ó…Que raro reality…¿Verdad Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** ¡Guau! –Ladra- (N/a: Pésima onomatopeya o.ó)

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** –Aparece con un micrófono- Bueno…Vamos a unos comerciales…-Tira el micrófono y sale a perseguir a Shia-san y Nodoka-chan-

**Kiba y Akamaru:** …-Entran por la puerta rara-

**Nodoka-chan: **-Aparece en el estudio antes que de corten la toma- ¿A dónde se metió Akamaru? TTOTT–Cortan la escena-

**----- **

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales: **Este programa es patrocinado por 'Cebollas Me encantan' y 'Los Apios Rulean en tu Colón' B)… Recuerda comer Apios y Cebollas mientras ves este reality, claro, sólo si son de 'Cebollas Me encantan' y 'Los Apios Rulean en tu Colón' B)

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** -Medio vuelta en sí- Y aquí seguimos con las entrevistas no kuso... -.- Ahora seguimos con ¡Kamio Shia! Eh… Wait… ¿Por qué se llama igual que la otra co-autora que siempre me interrumpe? o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- Porque no tenemos inspiración y decidimos llamarla así u-u… ¿Algún problema con eso? ÒoÓ

**Miyuki-chan:** N-no, ninguno o-oU

**Shia: **(N/a: 'Shia-san' es la co-autora y 'Shia' solo a lo vil es el OC, no se confundan ) Buenas B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Cuantos años tienes, Shia?

**Shia:** 12 casi 13 B) Pero parezco de menos ¬¬

**Miyuki-chan:** o-o…-Inner: Se nota demasiado o.ó- Alguna técnica en especial?

**Shia:** Zuishou no Jutsu B) Es donde uso el cristal de mi muñeca –Enfocan su muñeca- para que me dé diferentes poderes B)...

**Miyuki-chan:** Oooh… ¿Color de ojos?

**Shia:** Morado claro

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Y color de pelo?

**Shia:** Negro… B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Shia:** -///////////-…Soltera…-Inner: jujuju-

**Miyuki-chan:** …Descríbete en 3 palabras nOn

**Shia:** DOMINARÉ KONOHA!! –Risa malvada-

**Miyuki-chan:** Ehm, fueron 2 palabras y son 3...

**Shia:** -Mira feo a Miyuki- o.ó!

**Miyuki-chan:** o-o …Bueno no importa… ¿Porque decidiste meterte a este concurso?

**Shia:** Bueno…no tenia nada mejor que hacer…y aparecer en televisión me ayudaría a dominar Konoha más rápido .o.

**Miyuki-chan:** … Hai nOn …Pasa por la puerta rara –Señala la puerta-

**Shia:** Hai -se va-

-----

En otra parte de un mundo alterno, salen los noticieros de Última Hora:

**Hombre raro que dice el noticiero:** Tengan cuidado con esta niña, es peligrosa o.ó –Sale en una pantalla, Shia Kamio, sonriendo malévolamente- se le ha visto en los Estudios Konoha, comiendo Ramen Instantáneo…Si la ven, quítenle el Ramen, pues se ha comprobado que esto la pone Hyper y es capaz de todo o.ó –Música de noticiero-

-----

En el estudio, de vuelta

**Miyuki-chan: **Y ahora… Kankuro .-. El es uno de nuestros 3 invitados, 3 grandes ninjas de La Aldea Oculta de la Arena :3

**Kankuro: **¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre sin emoción¿No me quieres verdad? ;O;

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… Yo… -Inner¿Por qué no me avisaron que tenía que lidiar con gente con auto estima MUY baja? ¬¬X- ¿Edad?

**Kankuro: **¿Para que me preguntas si no te interesa? ;O;

**Miyuki-chan: **-Inner: Para acabar de una buena vez con esta bendita entrevista ¬¬- … ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Kankuro:** Yo… Uso marionetas :3

**Miyuki-chan:** Neh… ¡Que bueno! n-nU

**Kankuro:** En serio:3

**Miyuki-chan:** -Inner: No ¬¬… Era solo para que pararas de llorar, que bajas el ranking- ¿Color de ojos?

**Kankuro:** Negros :B

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahá… ¿Color de pelo? –Mira al sombrero raro que tiene Kankuro-

**Kankuro:** ¡NUNCA LO SABRÁS:D

**Miyuki-chan: **Bueno… -se encoge de hombros- ¿C…?

**Kankuro:** -La interrumpe- ¿De verdad no te interesa? ;O;

**Miyuki-chan:** -Lo ignora- ¿Cuál es tú estado civil?

**Kankuro:** ¡Eaa…! Este si que te interesa¿verdad? ;)

**Miyuki-chan:** -Suspira- No -.-… -vil- Descríbete en 3 palabras.

**Kankuro:** ¡YO USO MARIONETAS:3

**Miyuki-chan:** -Inner¡Mira que no tenia idea:O –sarcasmo- Neh… a ver cuando acabamos las dichosas entrevistas… ¿Porqué entraste al concurso?

**Kankuro:** -Pone voz mística- ¡Las marionetas me lo pidieron! ÒoÓ

**Miyuki-chan:** -Inner¿Es que aquí nadie tiene voluntad propia? Sí, porque las cucarachas bailarinas me lo pidieron, sí, porque me lo pidió el perro, sí, porque me obligaron, sí, porque almuezo gratis… ¬¬U– Eh… Pasa por allá, onegai… n-nU –señala a la puerta por donde pasan todos los entrevistados-

**Kankuro: **Ok ;)

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahora… Seguimos con ¡Miyazaki Nodoka!

**Público:** -silencio- …

**Shia-san:** ¡PERO ES QUE NO APRENDEN LO DEL ALMUERZO¡SIN APLAUSOS NO HAY ALMUERZO GRATIS, YA SE LOS HE DICHO! ÒoÓ

**Público:** Pero ya no tenemos hambre B)

**Shia-san:** …No tienen remedio, ustedes u-ú –se va-

**Nodoka:** Eh… ¡Ohayo! n-n

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Ea! Ella también tiene el mismo nombre que otra co-autora o.ó

**Shia-san:** Ya te explicamos lo de la falta de inspiración¿qué no lo entiendes? u-ú –Harta de Miyuki-

**Miyuki-chan:** B-bueno o-o… Yo sólo decía U ¿Edad?

**Nodoka:** 12 años .-.

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Técnica especial?

**Nodoka: **El 'Koe no Tori' Es cuando…

**Miyuki-chan: **-La interrumpe- Sólo tenias que nombrarla u-ú

**Nodoka: **.-.U

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Color de ojos y pelo?

**Nodoka: **Mis ojos son azul oscuro y mi pelo es morado, oscuro también, tengo el flequillo largo y el pelo un poco arriba de los hombros, excepto dos mechones en el frente, que son un poco más largos nn

**Miyuki-chan:** Neh… Tremenda explicación o-o Sólo tenías que decir el color ¬¬

**Nodoka: **Sí, pero quería ser más especifica, para los radio-oyentes n-n

**Miyuki-chan: **-Inner: No me digas que esta se creyó la de los radio-oyentes o-oU- Ahá… ¡Que considerada…! n-nU… ¿Estado civil?

**Nodoka:** Eh… Yo…

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras o-o…

**Nodoka:** ¡EL RAMEN RULEA! n-n

**Naruto:** -se cola- ¡Eso:D

**Shia-san:** ¡Hey! Naruto¡no te coles y espera tu turno:O

**Naruto:** Pero… ¡dijo Ramen! ;O; (N/a: …Y es que nada de NaruSaku o NaruHina… ¡NaruRamen! He dicho x3…)

**Shia-san:** Eh… -agarra a Naruto y se lo lleva arrastrado a afuera del estudio-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿En qué quedamos?

**Nodoka:** En las 3 palabras .-.

**Miyuki-chan:** Cieeeerto… ¿Por qué decidiste participar?

**Nodoka: **No sé… Estaba aburrida… Vi el anunció y decidí inscribirme o-o

**Miyuki-chan:** Que bueno… o-o… Pasa con el resto de los concursantes, onegai

**Nodoka: **Hai o-o… -Se va por la puerta esa-

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora… -sin ánimos- Naara Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru: **Hola -.-

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Cuántos años tienes¿12 verdad¡12 SABÍA YO¡¡PORQUE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS EN ESTE FIC TIENEN 12 AÑOS¿Cómo dejan que niños de 12 años vayan a un reality? ;O; -se pone histérica-

-----

En la parte esa en donde se editan los videos y eso.

**Shia-san: **-preocupada- ¿No seria mejor dejarla que descanse un rato?

**Nodoka-chan:** -Mira la pantalla de ranking con cara de "asterisco menos asterisco"- ¡Nooo¡Qué va¿No ves cuanto ha subido el ranking?

**Shia-san:** …Si tú lo dices

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Shikamaru: **Eh… Sí o.ô… 12

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Shikamaru:** Sería muy mendokuse nombrarla u-u

**Miyuki-chan:** Hay que ver lo perezoso que eres, Shikamaru o-ó

**Shikamaru:** Neh… -.-

**Lady-Szerena:** ¡¡SHIKAMARU-KUUUUUUUN!! OoO

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡YA PAREN DE COLARSE ASI EN EL ESTUDIO, QUE ME ESTRESAN! ;O;

**Shia-san:** -Aparece atrás de Miyuki- Saben, allá afuera dan muy buenos chocola…

**Miyuki-chan:** -Se voltea, con expresión amenazante- ¡NO TE VUELVAS A APARECER ASI DE LA NADA! ÒoÓ -Se tira sobre Shia-

**Shia-san:** ¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA ;O;! –Se defiende de Miyuki-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡¡ÒoÓ!! -Entran unas personas raras y se llevan a Miyuki con abrigo de fuerza-

**Shia-san:** .-. -se para y se va del estudio-

**Shikamaru:** ...Que concurso tan mendokuse -.-.

**Lady-Szerena: **owo… -Se tira sobre Shikamaru-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Szerena-chan¿Qué te dije acerca de tirarte sobre los concursantes?

**Lady-Szerena:** -Se separa de Shikamaru y baja la cabeza- Gomen u-u

**Nodoka-chan:** Ahora ve a hacerle compañía a Miyuki, que la pobre esta muy sola… Intenta destraumarle¿vale?

**Lady-Szerena: **Hai n-n Pero recuerda… ¡SHIKAMARU ES MIO! ÒoÓ

**Nodoka-chan: **¿Qué no lo era Kakashi? o-o

**Lady-Szerena: **Sí, ese también n///n –Se va a consolar a Miyuki-

**Nodoka-chan: **… ¿Y ahora? No tenemos conductora…

**Personal raro: **-Le pasa un micrófono-

**Nodoka-chan: **-Lo agarra- ¿Qué yo sea la conductora? Pero… ¿Yo no debería de estar escribiendo el fic?

**Personal raro: **¡Que lo escriba Kisame:D

**Nodoka-chan: **…Bueno ¿en que quedamos:3

**Shikamaru:** Neehh…

**Nodoka-chan:** -Revisa en la libreta de Miyuki- Ah… ¡Aquí esta:D …3 libras de papas frit… Wait, no… ese no era -sigue buscando- ¡Ahora sí que lo encontré¿Color de pelo y de ojos?

**Shikamaru:** Chocolate oscuro, los dos -o-

**Nodoka-chan: **¿Estado civil?

**Shikamaru: **…Que problemático seria responder eso -.-

Nodoka-chan: … .-.U Descríbete en 3 palabras

**Shikamaru: **Seria problemático describirme

**Nodoka-chan: **¡PARA DE DECIR PROBLEMÁTICO QUE ME ESTRESAS! ;O; -Se pone histérica- Mejor vuelvo a escribir el fic ;O; -Se va de la nada del estudio, con todo y micrófono-

**Público-Shikamaru-Demás Personas:** .-. …

-----

Mientras tanto, en un mundo alterno, más específicamente en Panamá.

**Kisame:** ¡Eaa! Esto de escribir me esta gustando :D

**Nodoka-chan:** -Abre la puerta de un portazo (N/a: Valga la redundancia ..)- ¡QUITATE, SARDINA GIGANTE QUE ME TOCA ESCRIBIR! ÒoÓ

**Kisame:** Yo no soy sardina gigante TOT Soy un tiburoncito :D Glup-glup (N/a: mala onomatopeya y me estoy rayando ) :B

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Como sea! o.ó –lo larga de su cuarto-

**Kisame:** ¿Y ahora que hago? T-T

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¿Y ahora como seguimos? No hay conductora y yo me niego a presentar el programa o-ó

**Shikamaru:** Que mendokuse esta resultando todo esto u-ú

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Supongo que tendré que hacerte la última pregunta de tu entrevista para luego pasar a los comerciales… u-ú ¿Por qué entraste al concurso?

**Shikamaru:** Sería muy problemático responder eso u-ú –Se va hacia la puerta esa antes de que le digan-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Eh… Y ahora, los comerciales .-.U

-----

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales: **Yo…-es interrumpido por… ¡¿Shia-san?!-

**Shia-san:** Hola, querido público nn. Por razones que no mencionaré o.o –Inner: necesitamos otro público…nuestro ranking bajó 1 puesto ToT- ya no podemos poner a nuestros patrocinadores o-o Así que ahora yo seré la encargada de los comerciales :D! –Se va y regresa vestida de fan loca- ¡ESTE COMERCIAL ES PARA PATROCINAR LOS MUÑECOS DE NEJI, SASUKE, NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, KIBA (INCLUIDO AKAMARU :D) Y KAKASHI-SENSEI :D DE VENTA EN LAS MEJORES TIENDAS ANIME DEL PAIS! –Se va de la escena y ponen un video de la marioneta de Kankuro, tocando la guitarra-

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan**: -Recuperada- Bueno u.ú…Seguimos con las entrevistas…-Harta de decir eso- …Ahora es el turno de… ¡Ohkai Rika:D

**Rika**: -entra y se sienta- Hola .-.

**Miyuki-chan**: Hola :D –sonrisa fingida- Bueno…¿Cuántos años tienes? o-o

**Rika**: 12, casi 13 ..

**Miyuki-chan**: ... ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Rika**: Bueno… :D Tengo una que se llama Tsuki no Jutsu donde la luna…

**Miyuki-chan**: No me interesa saber de que trata esa técnica u.ú

**Rika**¿Dijo algo? o-ó

**Miyuki-chan**: o-o…No nada -toce- Esto…¿Color de ojos?

**Rika**: Morado oscuro o.o

**Miyuki-chan**¿Y su pelo? u.ú

**Rika**: Bueno, me gusta traerlo así en cola de caballo, es de color castaño y tiene un mechón negro en la cola :D!

**Miyuki-chan**: u.u… Andas igual que la tal Nodoka, toda explicando detalladamente ¡SOLO PREGUNTÉ EL COLOR! ÒoÓ –Se calma- ¿Estado civil?

**Rika**: Soltera por ahora o.ó…Nah, mentira…Soltera o.o

**Miyuki-chan**: No estoy para bromas o.ó –empieza a frustrarse… de nuevo-

**Rika**: o.o…Ok, me callo -o-

**Miyuki-chan**: .-.U …Descríbete en 3 palabras.

**Rika**: Después te digo ¬¬U

**Miyuki-chan**: .-. Y porque quisiste entrar a este concurso?

**Rika**: Pues perdí una apuesta…así que vilmente tuve que inscribirme en este reality x3…

**Miyuki-chan**: Bueno…-Inner: Y dale con que entró obligada o.ó- puede pasar por la puerta rara –señala la puerta-

**Rika**: Hai o-o…-se va-

**Miyuki-chan:** ...Que estresante concurso u-ú ¡Ahora demosle la bienvenida a Rock Leeeeeeee! –Inner: Que nombre .-.Xx-

**Rock Lee:** ¡Hola! OoO

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. …¿Cuántos años tienes? –Inner¿Cuánto apuesto a que 12? ¬¬X Todos en este bendito fic tienen 12…-

**Rock Lee: **13 años :D

**Miyuki: **¿Técnica especial? –Inner: Menos mal que no aposte un kuso o.o''-

**Rock Lee: **¡KONOHA SEMPU! …Que sólo puedo usar cuando tengo de defender a alguien ya que consume mucho Chakra y es una estupenda técnica que me enseño mi sensei, Gai-sensei TOT –aparece una playa de fondo- y Gai-sensei es el me…

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahá, no nos desviemos o.ó ¿Color de ojos?

**Rock Lee: **Negros OoO

**Miyuki:** ¿Color de pelo?

**Rock Lee: **Negro, cortado en 'Tazón Style' B) (N/a: No me acuerdo como se llama ese corte o-oU)

**Miyuki-chan:** .-.Xx… ¿Estado civil?

**Rock Lee:** ¡Soltero y sin compromiso! ;) –pose guay-

**Miyuki-chan: **Descríbete con 3 palabras

**Rock Lee: **Extraño a Gai-sensei ToT

**Miyuki-chan:** Razón por la cual decidiste participar

**Rock Lee: **¡Para disfrutar de la LLAMA DE MI JUVENDTUD! ÒoÓ –pose 'guay'- Y practicar mi TaiJutsu y pasar tiempo con Sakura-san y…

**Miyuki-chan:** Muy bien, Lee. –Lo interrumpe- Gracias por tu tiempo. –Lo empuja hasta la puerta por donde pasan los entrevistados-

**Un man raro del público:** ¡Ya nos esta hartando esto de las entrevistas¡¡QUEREMOS OTRA COSA! ÒoÓ

**Público:** ¡¡SEEEHH!! ÒoÓ

**Miyuki-chan:** Muy bien… Entonces pasemos a… ¡El rincón de los reviews!

-----

En el rincón de los reviews.

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Y aquí otra co-autora, reportándose desde el Rincón de Los Reviews que está… -Pasa una de esas bolas gigantes del viejo oeste- esta desierto, sin ningún review que contestar ;O;…Volvemos contigo, Miyuki OoO

-----

Desde el estudio

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno, ya saben, para evitar los ataques de histeria de Zakuro, mejor envíenos algún bonito review, que se aceptan anónimos o-ó. Seguimos con las entrevistas nn

**Público:** ¡Noooo¡¡Más entrevistas no!! ;O; -Estresados-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡SE CALLAN! Que sino no hay almuerzo gratis ¬¬

**Público:** … -Calladamente obedientes-

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora… -Finge falsa emoción- Uno de los invitados de honor, desde la aldea secreta de la Arena… ¡Sabaku no Gaara!

**Gaara:** -Entra con su estilo de 'Soy el mejor porque controlo la arena' B) (N/a¡Esa pose rulea! owo)-

**Miyuki-chan:** -Inner: Me parece que ya estamos acabando con las entrevistas, gracias a Kami-sama.-…Bien, Gaara. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Gaara:** …12 (N/a¿O 13? No estoy segura x3)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Otro más con 12 años! Que estresante reality va a ser este… ;O;

**Gaara:** …o.ô

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Alguna técnica especial?

**Gaara:** Cualquiera que involucre arena :3

**Miyuki-chan:** … ¿Color de ojos?

**Gaara:** Verde-aqua

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de pelo? -.-

**Gaara:** Pelirrojo B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Gaara:** Soltero u-u

**Miyuki-chan:** -Suspira- Esto de las entrevistas verdaderamente harta u.u –Empieza a estresarse… Nuevamente- Descríbete en 3 palabras o-o

**Gaara:** Matar es divertido :D –Sonrisa psicópata-

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. –Se pone a una considerable distancia de Gaara- ¿Por qué te inscribiste en el concurso?

**Gaara:** Temari me obligó, dijo que ya le había dedicado demasiado tiempo a matar gente y que debería hacer otras cosas… u-u

**Miyuki-chan:** Que bien¡me alegro! –No le pone atención- Ahora¿pasas por la puerta, onegai?

**Gaara:** …-Entra por la puerta-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Hai¡Otro menos! …Digo o-o… Ahora, nuestra siguiente participante¡Temari! Ella también es de la aldea oculta de la Arena :3

**Temari:** -Entra- n-n

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu no tienes cara de tener 12 años, gracias a Kami-sama. Tanta gente con 12 años me estresa ;O;

**Temari:** Ehh… Tengo… –pasa un camión frente al estudio que hace un ruido tremendo y no deja que se escuche la edad de Temari (N/a: No estoy segura de cuantos años tiene x3)- …años

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… Bueno o-o… ¿Técnica especial?

**Temari:** -Le da un ataque de amnesia momentánea (al igual que a la autora) y no recuerda el nombre de su técnica- Eh… ¿Sabes la del abanico gigante? …Esa ..

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de ojos?

**Temari:** Azules muy, muy oscuros x3

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de pelo?

**Temari:** Rubio B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Temari:** Soltera B)

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras .o.

**Temari:** Abaniquera, Rubia, Arena :3

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Por qué te inscribiste en el concurso?

**Temari:** Mi 'hermanito querido' me obligó…¬¬ -Mira feo a Kankuro- Y no iba a venir sola con el, así que obligue a Gaara :D

**Miyuki-chan:** …Pasa con los demás entrevistados, onegai

**Temari:** Hai .. –Entra por la puerta esa-

**Miyuki-chan:** Seguimos con Tenten… -o- -Completamente sin energías y harta de la entrevista-

**Tenten:** -Entra- n-n

**Miyuki-chan:** -No le da tiempo ni de saludar- ¿Edad?

**Tenten:** 13 B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡¡AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE 12!! O0O

**Tenten:** …Pero de 12 a 13 no hay mucha diferencia o.ô

**Miyuki-chan:** Tú no sabes lo estresante que es que todos te respondan "Tengo 12 años :B" En esa pregunta ;O; -Histérica-

**Tenten:** Eh… No, no sé, pero sigue… .-.Uu

**Miyuki-chan:** -Se calma- ¿Técnica especial?

**Tenten:** Soushouryu B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de ojos y pelo?

**Tenten:** Chocolates n-n

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado Civil?

**Tenten:** Eh… Soltera n///n

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras -o-

**Tenten:** Convertirme en Kunoichi :D

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Razón por la cual decidiste participar?

**Tenten:** Bueh, en verdad no me iba a meter, pero como vi que todo mundo se metía...decidí meterme owo además así puedo convertirme más rápido en Kunoichi, con todas las pruebas y eso que vamos a tener que superar aquí n-nU

**Miyuki-chan:** Sí, sí, ahora pasa por esa puerta, rápido u-u

**Tenten:** Bueno… .-. –Pasa por la puerta-

**Miyuki-chan: **Ahora tenemos a Tsuki-no-sé-que Serena… Quien por cierto me recuerda a Lady-Szerena… Mmm…

**Lady-Szerena: **No soy yo, ya se lo han dicho, es por falta de originalidad que hemos puesto esos nombres u-ú

**Serena: **-Entra- Es Tsukishiro Serena o.ó

**Miyuki-chan:** Eso, eso, anda y dime tu edad, técnica favorita, color de ojos y de pelo, estado civil, tres palabras que te describan y porque viniste a este reality UoU

**Serena:** .-. …14 años, Tsuiko no Yami, Azules, Rubio cenizo, se podría decir q soltera, Nice-Smirk-Mean, Por que... Mmm… Bueno me gustan los reality shows y sería divertido participar en uno .o.

**Miyuki-chan: **Muy bien, gracias por tu tiempo, ahora pasa con los demás entrevistados –La empuja hasta la puerta-

**Serena:** .-.Uu… -Inner: Que rara conductora- -.-… -Es empujada hasta el cuarto, ese raro-

**Miyuki-chan:** Neh… que estresantes son estas entrevistas u-u

**Público:** -Le tiran mangos- ¡APURA Y ACABA RAPIDO EN VEZ DE ANDARNOS ESTRESANDO CON TUS QUEJAS! Ò0Ó

**Miyuki-chan:** -Llena de jugo de mango- Qué público más difícil son ustedes ¬¬… Ya, sigamos con Uchiha Sasuke

**Fans de Sasuke:** -Histéricas- ¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

**Sakura:** ¡Cállense! Que sasuke es MIO ò-ó

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Ehh¡No te coles y vuelve al cuarto ese! o.ó

**Sakura:** Demo… ¡Quiero ver a Sasuke-kun! ;O;

**Nodoka-chan:** Más, tarde lo vas a ver, pero apúrate y anda al cuarto ese raro, que estorbamos aquí o-ó -Se va-

**Sakura:** Hai u-u… -Se va también-

**Sasuke:** -Entra con su pose de 'Soy un vengador B)'- …

**Miyuki-chan:** Buenas u-u ¿Edad?

**Sasuke:** 12 años

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Y dale con los 12 ptos años! Ò0Ó… ¿Técnica especial?

**Sasuke:** Todas mis técnicas son geniales B) –aire arrogante- Pero la que mejor se me da es el Sharingan

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de ojos y pelo?

**Sasuke:** Negros, los 2 u.u

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Sakura:** ¡¡MI NOVIO!! OoO

**Sasuke:** ¡¡MENTIRA!! ¬¬Xx…Soltero u-u

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- ¡SAKURA! Kuso, que no te coles en la entrevista de Sasuke o.ó –Le pega con un bate- Anda y vuelve al cuarto raro o.ó

**Sakura:** ¡¡Noooo¡Sasuke-kun! ;O;

**Sasuke:** …o.ô

**Nodoka-chan:** -Le pone una camisa de fuerza a Sakura y se la lleva del estudio- Ignoren todo esto .o.

**Miyuki-chan:** Bien .-. …Seguimos: Descríbete con 3 palabras

**Sasuke:** Mataré a Itachi :O (N/a: Al menos fueron 3 palabras .o.)

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Razón por la cual decidiste participar?

**Sasuke:** Soy el mejor, porque soy un vengador B)

**Miyuki-chan: **Aha… .-. –Inner¿Y eso a que viene? Es como decir ¿De donde vienes? Manzanas traigo B)-

**Fans de Sasuke:** ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh¡Saske¡Cásate conmigo:D

**Shia-san:** ¿Han dicho Saske? O.ó –Inner: Traductores bakas, que ni para poner el nombre original en la serie o.ó-

**Miyuki-chan:** …Y ahora, nuestro penúltimo participante¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!

**Nodoka-chan:** -Como histérica aplaudiendo-

**Naruto:** -Entra comiendo ramen- ¡Buenas!

**Miyuki-chan: **Hola .-. ¿Edad?

**Naruto: **12 años

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Técnica especial?

**Naruto: **¡Rasengan! X3

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Color de ojos?

**Naruto: **Azul cielo

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Color de pelo?

**Naruto: **Rubio

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Estado civil?

**Naruto: **Soltero

**Miyuki-chan: **Descríbete con 3 palabras

**Naruto: **Voy a convertirme en Hokage de Konoha :D

**Nodoka-chan: **-se cola- ¡Eso¡Eso:D –con banderitas que dicen 'Naruto será un Hokage'

**Shia-san:** -se cola también- Pero esas fueron… -cuenta con los dedos- 7 palabras ..

**Nodoka-chan:** Nehh… -busca alguna excusa- El es el prota de la serie, así que puede tener más de 3 palabras :D, ahora dejemos que sigan con la entrevista, que estorbamos -se va del escenario-

**Shia-san:** Ah… ¿Y los personajes secundarios? Que se pudran ¿verdad? ¬o¬ -se va también-

**Miyuki-chan: **¿Razón por la cual decidiste participar?

**Naruto: **¡Para demostrarles a todos que puedo convertirme en Hokage y que soy el mejor-ttebayo:D

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola de nuevo- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaai-su:3

**Miyuki-chan:** -Le da un zape a Nodoka- ¡Ya para de colarte! ÒoÓ…Que demoramos más con las entrevistas ;O;

**Nodoka-chan:** Bueno, bueno, ya me voy o-oU –Se va-

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… Naruto, pasa a la sala esa rara en donde van todos los concursantes¿vale?

**Naruto:** Hai nn –Se va-

**Miyuki-chan:** Y con ustedes, la última participante¡YAMANAKA INO! –Inner¡No me lo creo! Sólo falta esa tal Ino ¡y acabamos! –Su inner empieza a bailar- ¡Ahá¡Ahá!-

**Ino:** -Entra- ¡Konban Waa!

**Miyuki-chan:** -Emocionada porque es la última entrevista- ¿Cuál es tu edad? nwn

**Ino:** Tengo 12 años o-o

**Miyuki-chan:** Y veo que tu color de ojos es azul claro y tu pelo es rubio, así que nos saltamos esas preguntas n-n –Apuradísima para acabar con la entrevista-

**Ino:** Bueno o.ô

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Estado civil?

**Ino:** Soltera n-n –Ya no parecía interesada en Sasuke-el-vengador-

**Miyuki-chan:** Descríbete en 3 palabras o.ó

**Ino: **Y… No sabría describirme .-.U (N/a: Y aquí podemos notar como la autora no tiene inspiración)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Por qué te inscribiste en el concurso?

**Ino: **Eh… Pues no sé, la verdad, supongo que para no quedarme aburrida en casa todo el tiempo y para molestar un rato a 'la frentuda' :D

**Miyuki-chan:** Ya, ahora anda y entra con los otros concursantes n-n

**Ino:** Hai n-n –Se va-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡EAEA¡¡Al fin acabamos con lo de las entrevistas¡Que alegría nOn! –Caen globos y serpentinas, como cuando alguien gana un concurso-

**Público:** -Aplauden- Al fin¡que ya esto cansaba!

**Miyuki-chan:** -Vuelve a tener su postura seria- Y ahora, los expertos con las más altas tecnologías están agrupando a los competidores en equipos de a 3¡lo que da un total de 7 equipos! n-n

-----

No muy lejos del estudio.

**Nodoka-chan:** -Con unos papelitos en una bolsita - A ver, saca un nombre de acá.

**Shia-san:** -Lo saca- Ha salido el tal Kiba.

**Nodoka-chan:** Ponlo en el 3, que allí falta alguien para completarlo.

**Shia-san:** Hai –Lo apunta- Miyuki dizque "Expertos con alta tecnología" xD… Si la audiencia se enterara…

**Nodoka-chan:** xD Venga, que tenemos que tener esto listo para cuando Miyuki pare de hablar paja x)

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora¡a bailar la conga mientras esperamos los resultados! owo -Empieza a bailar la conga sola en medio del escenario-

**Público:** owo…

**Shino:** -Se cola y empieza a bailar el aserejé con sus cucarachas- …

-----

En el cuarto ese.

**Kiba:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Shino?

**Todos:** -negación general-

**Ino:** -Señala a una TV por la cual estaban pasando el Reality- ¡Hey¿Qué ese no es Shino?

**Kiba:** O-oUu

**Ino:** xDDD Esas cucarachas van a traumar al pobre de Shino…

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** … ¡Y parece que ya se tienen los equipos listos! Atrás mío se ve, en la pantalla –se ve una pantalla gigante atrás de Miyuki- los resultados de las agrupaciones n-n

Aparece en la pantalla del fondo lo siguiente:

**Lista de equipos**

**-Equipo 1:**

.Hiroshime Kai

.Temari

.Aburame Shino

**-Equipo 2:**

.Inazawa Yume

.Rock Lee

.Kankuro

**-Equipo 3:**

.Miyazaki Nodoka

.Inuzuka Kiba

.Uchiha Sasuke

**-Equipo 4:**

.Kamio Shia

.Hyuuga Neji

.Yamanaka Ino

**-Equipo 5:**

.Uzumaki Naruto

.Hyuuga Hinata

.Akimichi Chouji

**-Equipo 6:**

.Naara Shikamaru

.Tsukishiro Serena

.Sabaku no Gaara

**-Equipo 7:**

.Ohkai Rika

.Tenten

.Haruno Sakura

**Miyuki-chan:** …Y esto ha sido todo en el primer episodio de… -Pasa una estampida de elefantes frente a Miyuki haciendo imposible escuchar el nombre del programa- …que se ha vuelto más largo que la kuso x)… Nos vemos… La próxima vez que salgamos al aire o.ó… ¡Esta vez sin entrevistas! nwn –Salen del aire-

-----

**Nodoka-chan: **De seguro habrán notado nuestra falta de inspiración al final del fic, pero que se va a hacer… ¡Llevamos 22 páginas para el primer capitulo! Gracias por leernos nn… Este capitulo ha sido como una introducción, más o menos, ya en el próximo capitulo si verán a los personajes de Naruto como Kami-sama manda x3…


	2. 2ndo Episodio: La primera prueba

**Nodoka-chan:** -En la página de fanfiction- A ver… ¿Qué hace esto:B … -Pudre el fic- .-. … En lo de characters principales he puesto Naruto y Hinata, pues he hecho una trastada en las opciones del fic y no se como arreglarlo :B Gomen a los que han buscado a Naruto y a Hinata como characters principales, pero no se preocupen, porque acá va a haber NaruHina n.n –Da Spoiler .-.U - Así que quédense a leerlo, onegai n.nU

**Shia-san:** Tú siempre con tus trastadas -.-.

**Nodoka-chan:** Ya he dicho que gomen, que fue un accidente ;O;

**Shia-san:** Venga¿Qué tal si en vez de andar haciendo más trastadas empezamos de una vez con el fic?

**Nodoka-chan:** Hai nOn

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** -Se arregla- ¡Buenos días a todos! …Y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de… -Pasan unos bomberos con esos carros bombas, y la bullería y todo haciendo que no se pueda escuchar el nombre del programa- … ¡Esta vez sin entrevistas! n.n

**Público:** -Aplauden- ¡Eaea!

**Nodoka-chan:** -Tras bastidores, dirigiéndose a Shia- Parece que esta vez si recordaron lo del almuerzo gratis .o.

**Miyuki-chan:** …Empezamos el programa de hoy con un video que muestra lo que nuestros concursantes hicieron ayer luego de las entrevistas n-n –Corre video-

-----

En la 'casa' del Reality (Ya saben, en donde los concursantes pasan el tiempo dizque "Buenas, me aburro -o-" …y cuento o-oU)

**Nodoka-chan:** -Aparece en escena- ¡Buenas, minna-chan! Era para explicarles algunas reglas del programa n-n. Número 1…

**Lady-Szerena:** -Se cola- Es que las chicas duermen en alguna de las 2 habitaciones del lado izquierdo y los chicos en las del lado derecho. ¡Sin excepciones! Que no vamos a convertir este fic en lemon… -.-.

**Concursantes (Léanse la gente de Naruto y los OCs colados): **.-.U …Hai

**Nodoka-chan:** Ahá…o.ó -Un poco molesta por la interrupción de Szerena- …Número 2: A causa de nuestro bajo presupuesto no hemos podido encargar a nadie a que cocine/limpie/haga algo productivo así que ustedes se encargaran de eso después de grabar el programa n.n

**Shikamaru:** Neh… ¡Que problemático!

**Nodoka-chan:** …Y allí tienen todo lo que necesitan –señala a un cuarto raro con aspecto a clóset-

**Tenten:** …Bueno .-.

**Nodoka-chan:** Creo que no se me olvida más nada… Así que… ¡Bye! n-n –se va junto con Szerena-

**Sakura:** Deberíamos irnos organizando con esto de las habitaciones…

**Temari:** A ver… Somos… -cuenta a las chicas- 10 chicas y dos habitaciones. 5 en cada habitación¿vale?

**Chicas:** -Afirmación general-

**Ino:** ¿Alguna idea de cómo agruparnos?

**Nodoka:** ¿Qué tal… qué tal si apuntamos nuestros nombres en unos papeles y luego los separamos en dos grupos, de 5 cada uno y así mismo quedamos? –Preguntó con un aire tímido, ya que no estaba en confianza-

**Temari:** Venga, que no es mala idea .o. ¿Dónde hay papel y pluma… o lápiz… o algo por el estilo?

**Shia:** ¡Allá hay! –Señala a un escritorio que esta tirado por allí en la sala- (N/a: -Sin ganas de ser mas explicita-)

**Ino:** Bien… -Coge el papel y una pluma cualquiera, y se los da a Temari-

**Temari:** -Hace lo que Nodoka sugirió- (N/a: Al igual que la autora x3) A ver… Hemos quedado Ino, Sakura, Yume, Serena y yo en el mismo cuarto. Tenten, Nodoka, Hinata, Shia y Rika han quedado en la otra habitación.

**Ino:** ¡Que bien! He quedado con la frentuda –Empieza a molestar a Sakura-

**Sakura:** ¡Qué no soy frentuda, Ino-cerda! ÒoÓ –Sakura e Ino empiezan a pelear, como de costumbre-

-----

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la sala.

**Neji:** Ya…traten de calmarse u.ú

**Naruto:** ¡Pero apúrate! Que ya tengo sueño ;O;

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- ¿No pueden ponerse de acuerdo?

**Neji:** …u-ú

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático es esto -.-

**Shia-san:** Venga, si no pueden ponerse de acuerdo los escojo yo al azar o.ó

**Naruto:** Dale con eso de al azar, que ya quiero irme a dormir ;O;

**Shia-san:** -Hace el famoso proceso de los papelitos- Quedaron en la 1era habitación: Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru. En la 2nda: Chouji, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Naruto, Kai y Gaara n-n. -Aclara- Todo fue hecho por la mayor tecnología en el estudio :D -enfocan los papelitos en el escritorio de Shia-

**Shikamaru:** ¿Y no será problemático que Chouji y Naruto estén en la misma habitación? …Digo, por lo del Ramen .-.

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno, este fue un pequeño resumen de que paso ayer en la noche n-n…Ahora¡El rincón de los Reviews!

**Público:** -Aplauden (N/a¿Se nota que aun no les he dado el almuerzo gratis?)-

-----

Desde el Rincón de los Reviews:

**Shia-san: **Bienvenidos al Rincón de los Reviews. Con más reviews de los esperados OoO –Se ve de fondo un tablero en donde salía "Reviews esperados: 0"-

**Nodoka-chan: **-Respondiendo el Review de Zakuro Silver Wolf- xDDD ¡Y nuestro primer review es de Zakuro Silver Wolf! …Una de nuestras co-autoras xD Miyuki aun no esta en el mani… en la 'Casa Blanca' como dices tú xD. Pero con la trastada que hicimos creo que no le falta mucho para llegar a allí. Que bien que te haya gustado el 1er capitulo n-n

**Shia-san:** -Respondiendo el review de… ¿Ella misma? o.O…- Bueno¡seguimos con respondiendo a los reviews! Y ahora es el turno del review de Shia Kamio –Inner: - …O.oUu Muchas gracias por escribir, otro yo…er…SHIA o.ó y nos alegra que te haya gustado el primer episodio de nuestro fic nwn.

**Nodoka-chan:** -Respondiendo a Miyuky-san- xDDD Que trauma es ver a tu mismo 'nombre' (o Nick-name x3) tan seguido en un fic .o.Que bien que te haya gustado el Fic y gracias por seguir leyéndonos n-n

**Shia-san:** -Le responde a Lady-Szerena- xD! Szerena! x Gracias por pasar por nuestro fic oxo y seh Akamaru Rulea x! Acuerda que como eres otra co-autora siempre puedes dar "dideas" para el fic x Espero que nos sigas "sintonizando" :3

**Nodoka-chan:** -Respondiendo a AfeverUkntSweatOUT– ¡Eaa¡Gracias por tu review! nOn…No importa que hayas estado apurada, la intención es lo que cuenta… Y aquí tienes el 2ndo capitulo n-n

**Shia-san:** -Respondiendo a Asakura- Ahora respondiéndole el review a Asakura nOn, Me alegra bastante que hayas pasado por nuestro fic y hasta hayas puesto review :3! Espero que nos sigas leyendo x3 y dejando reviews :3

**Nodoka-chan:** -Respondiendo a tatsuki-chan- Gracias por leer el fic n.n –Le pasa un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas- Como ves, ya estamos actualizando xD. ¡Gracias de nuevo por pasarte! X3

**Shia-san:** Y esta fue nuestra sección de "El Rincón de los Reviews" nOn. Los esperamos eh… La próxima vez que haya un review .-.

-----

De vuelta en el Estudio

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora, sin más preámbulos… ¡Nuestra primera prueba! Esta consiste de que nuestros concursantes canten una canción de un famosísimo cantante¡JUAN LUÍS GUERRA! nOn

**Nodoka-chan:** Recuerden que las canciones de Juan Luís Guerra y 4.40 que estamos usando en el fic no son para fines de lucro, así que nada de denuncias o.ó… Gracias nOn

**Público:** ¡Eaea! Juan Luís Rulea :D

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- Y bueno, como siempre, gracias a nuestra excelente tecnología en el estudio :D –ponen una foto de Nodoka-chan y Shia-san haciendo el TinMarin- ya tenemos decidido las canciones que cantará cada grupo nOn.

**Nodoka-chan:** -Aparece atrás de Miyuki, haciendo que a esta casi se le explote una vena- o.o…No hay que olvidar que los concursantes contarán con un excelente vestuario para cada canción nOn –Inner: Esto será muy interesante :3- Ajá, bueno, el Grupo número 1 cantará "El Niágara en Bicicleta", el grupo 2 "Mi PC", el 3 "Palomita Blanca", el 4 "La Hormiguita", el 5 "Testimonio", el 6 "Vale la pena" y el 7 "El costo de la vida".

**Miyuki-chan**: Ajá... -Molesta por haber sido interrumpida por segunda vez- ¿Y si empezamos ya con el primer grupo?

**Naruto:** -Se cola- Demo... ¿No sería mejor comer un platito de Ramen antes?

**Shia-san:** ¡Naruto¡Vuelve a la fila! o.ó

**Naruto:** Ya, pero... ¿Y mi almuerzo gratis?

**El resto de los concursantes (en especial Chouji):** ¡Siiií! Queremos almorzar ya :O

**Shia-san:** Bueno… o-oU ¡Y ahora vamos a unos cortos comerciales, mientras el equipo 1 se prepara para la primera presentación de la noche! -Susurra- Y el resto de los concursantes almuerzan ¬¬U –Salen del aire-

-----

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** …Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la sección de comerciales de este Reality. Ahora no tenemos ningún producto que promocionar ya que a nadie le interesa que su producto salga al aire en horario de un programa tan raro y aburrido como este -.-… -Un monitor de computadora le cae en la cabeza, noqueándolo- o

**Shia-san:** -Sale en escena- Ignoren lo que dijo nOnUu… Y… -Se acaba el tiempo aire de los comerciales-

-----

Mientras, en los camerinos.

**Temari:** Genial, somos el grupo número 1 ToT. Y ese tal Kai ni ha llegado.

**Shino:** Ajá T.T –Ensaya con sus cucarachas- En todo caso, si Kai no llega, que Kankuro nos preste su marioneta .

**Temari:** Ese tipo no se separa de ella -.-. Estará bien difícil que nos la preste.

**Kai:** -Llega todo "B)" en…en… ¡¿Una vaca gigante?! (N/a: Vaca, no Baka xD)- ¿De que me perdí:3

**Temari:** ¡Hasta que te dignas en llegar! O.óU Tras que te has perdido todo el primer capítulo y los desastres y todo .-. Pero bueno, llegas justo a tiempo

**Kai:** ¿Justo a tiempo para qué?

**Temari:** ¡Para nuestra presentación! O.ó Vamos a interpretar el Niágara en Bicicleta…y tu serás la Bicicleta x3! –Le pone un disfraz de bicicleta a Kai-

**Kai:** -Con el disfraz- .-. Bueno pásenme la letra de la canción o.ó.

**Temari:** Pero no tienes que cantar -.-

**Kai:** ¡PERO QUIERO SABER CUANDO KUSO ME TOCA SALIR! O.ó

**Temari:** Bueno…-le da la hoja-

**Shino:** -Todo fuera de lugar- ¿No creen que sería bueno que en media canción yo y mis cucarachas bailemos? …De paso podríamos invitar a las hormigas… -Se pone a meditar sobre el asunto-

**Temari:** u.ú Como quieras…-se va a ponerse el vestido de enfermera-

-----

En el escenario.

**Miyuki-chan:** -Luego de la pequeña pausa- Bueno u-ú… Bienvenidos de nuevo a… –Pasan unos carros haciendo carrera afuera del estudio y no se escucha el nombre del reality- nOn…Ahora empezaremos con la primera presentación de la noche :D

**Shia-san** y Nodoka-chan¡DENLES UN FUERTE APLAUSO AL GRUPO NUMERO UNO, HIROSHIME KAI, TEMARI Y ABURAME SHINO:D

**Kai:** -Sale de primero vestido de bicicleta- Buenas B)

**Nodoka-chan:** o.ó ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Kai:** Hace poco, en una vaca gigante¿no la vieron?

**Nodoka-chan:** No .-.

**Shia-san:** Yo sí…fue tráumante UoU

**Kai:** :3 –Va al centro del escenario-

**Temari:** -Sale vestida con uniforme de enfermera- .-. –Inner¡Hasta donde he llegado! ;O;-

**Shino:** -Sale vestido como si recién se hubiera caído del Niágara, con las cucarachas bailando aserejé- Buenas B)

**Shia-san y Nodoka-chan:** -No aguantan la risa- xDDDDD

**Miyuki-chan:** .-.Uu

**Grupo Número 1:** ToT

**Miyuki-chan:** -Riéndose disimuladamente- Bueno… ¡Empecemos!

**Shia-san:** -Sale vestida como DJ- ¡Venga la música! –Se empieza a escuchar en el fondo "El Niágara en Bicicleta"-

**Miyuki-chan:** -Le da un micrófono a Shino y otro a Temari- n-n –Se baja del escenario

**Nodoka-chan:** -Dice muy bajito- ¡Suerte! –Las luces empiezan a apagarse y quedan las 3 clásicas luces alumbrando a los 'cantantes'-

**Shia-san:** -Se va también, toda reacción lenta-

**Shino:** -Empieza a bailar al ritmo de la música con las cucarachas de fondo- Me dio una sirimba, un domingo en la mañana, cuando menos lo pensaba ♪

**Kai:** -Sale dando vueltas por el escenario, con su disfraz de bicicleta-

**Shino:** Caí redondo, como una guanábana, sobre la alcantarilla. Será la presión o me ha subido la bilirrubina. Y me entro la calentura y me fui poniendo blanco, como bola de naftalina. Me llevaron a un hospital de gente… ♪

**Kai:** -Le quita el micrófono- "Supuestamente" ♪

**Shino:** -Recupera su micrófono- En la emergencia, el recepcionista escuchaba la lotería. ♪

**Kai:** -De fondo- ¡Y el ganador es…!

**Shino:** ¡Alguien se apiade de mí! Grité, perdiendo el sentido. Y una enfermera… ♪

**Temari:** -Aparece-

**Shino:** …Se acercó a mi oreja y me dijo: ♪

**Temari:** Tranquilo, Bobby, tranquilo. ♪

**Shino:** -Parte instrumental. Shino sigue bailando al ritmo de la música la coreo del aserejé y las hormigas aparecen para bailar merengue con las cucarachas- Me acarició, con sus manos de Ben Gay y me dijo… ♪

**Temari:** -Empieza a bailar merengue también- ¿Qué le pasa, atleta? ♪

**Shino:** Y le conté con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido. ♪

**Temari:** Hay que chequearte la presión, pero la sala esta ocupada. Y mi querido en este hospital no hay luz para un electrocardiograma. ♪

**Shino:** Abrí los ojos como luna llena y me agarré la cabeza, porque es muy duro pasar… ♪

**Kai:** -Le quita el micrófono a Shino- ¡El Niágara en bicicleta! ♪♫ –Empieza a bailar merengue con su disfraz de bicicleta-

**Shino:** -Recupera su micrófono pero Kai se lo quita enseguida-

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LOS MÉDICOS SE FUERON! ♫♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE NO TIENEN ANESTESIA! ♫♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE EL ALCOHOL SE LO BEBIERON! ♫♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Y el hilo de coser… Fue bordado en un mantel! ♫♪

**Kai y las cucarachas:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LAS PINZAS SE PERDIERON! ♫♪♫♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡…Que el estetoscopio esta de fiesta! ♫♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Que los Rayos X se fundieron! ♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Y que el suero ya se usó…para endulzar el café! ♪ Yeahh… ¡Ehh! –Llega una parte instrumental en donde los 3 ninjas, las hormigas y las cucarachas empezaron a bailar merengue, contagiando al público que también empieza a bailar-

**Shino:** -Mientras bailan le quita el micrófono a Kai- …Me apoyé en sus hombros como un cojo a su muleta y le dije "¿Qué hago, princesa?" Y en un papel de receta me escribió muy dulcemente: ♪

**Temari:** "Lo siento, atleta" ♫

**Shino:** Me acarició con sus manos de Ben Gay y siguió su destino. Oí claramente cuando le dijo a otro paciente: ♫

**Temari:** Tranquilo, Bobby, tranquilo ♪

**Shino:** Bajé los ojos a media asta –Baja los ojos- y me agarré la cabeza, porque es muy duro pasar… ♪

**Kai:** -Le quita el micrófono- ¡El Niágara en bicicleta! ♫♪

**Shino:** -Intenta quitarle el micrófono, pero Kai no se deja-

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LOS MÉDICOS SE FUERON! ♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE NO TIENEN ANESTESIA! ♫

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE EL ALCOHOL SE LO BEBIERON! ♫

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Y el hilo de coser… Fue bordado en un mantel! ♪

**Kai y las cucarachas:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LAS PINZAS SE PERDIERON! ♪♫

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡…Que el estetoscopio esta de fiesta! ♪

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Que los Rayos X se fundieron! ♫

**Cucarachas:** ¡Oh, oh, oh!

**Kai:** ¡Y que el suero ya se usó…para endulzar el café! ♫ Yeahh… ¡Ehh! –Llega una parte instrumental y finalmente se acaba la canción-

**Público**: O.O –En shock por ver a las cucarachas cantando- …-Aplauden todo fuerte- ¡EAEA! ♫

**Temari, Kai, Shino y las Cucarachas:** ¡Gracias, público! o

**Miyuki-chan:** -Se sube al escenario- o.ó ¡Esa fue una…rara…pero divertida, interpretación o!

**Persona random en el público:** ¡LAS CUCARACHAS RULEAN! OoO –Empieza a bailar el Aserejé-

**Shino:** ¡Eaea!♫ –Baila el aserejé-

**Miyuki-chan:** -En el medio de los dos- u.ú…Bueno, vamos a unos comerciales, y volvemos con más interpretaciones. :)

-----

**Persona rara que sale en las propagandas:** -Con miles de afiches del reality de fondo- ¡No se mueva que ya volvemos y al final de las interpretaciones de la 1era prueba estaremos vendiendo CDs con todas las canciones de este episodio! …Y si llama ahora tendrá la versión Bonus ¡con DVD incluido! Recuer… -Es interrumpido-

**Shia-san:** ¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ?! Ò0Ó… Recuerda que YO soy la encargada de los comerciales u-ú –Empuja a la persona y la saca de la pantalla- ¡VENGA QUE SI SE APURAN TENDRÁN "La Bilirrubina" Versión-Cucarachesca (Hecha por las cucarachas de Shino) –Se acaba el comercial y salen las cucarachas de Shino bailando-

**Cucarachas de Shino:** ¡Oh, oh, oh! ♪

-----

En los camerinos, durante los comerciales.

**Yume:** xDDDDD Esa interpretación del equipo número 1 fue demasiado buena. Debemos superarlos ò0ó

**Rock Lee:** ¡¡Seh¡Ò0Ó! Bueno, vayamos planeando los disfraces u.ú

**Kankuro:** ¿La marioneta puede salir? o

**Rock Lee y Yume:** …No ù.ú

**Kankuro:** Demo… ;O;

**Yume:** Bueno, que Kankuro sea la PC y Rock Lee canta…Y yo aparezco vestida toda "guay" ;D

**Kankuro:** ¿Y marioneta? ;O;

**Yume:** Bueno u.ú que salga…u.ú

**Rock Lee:** ¡Seh! Tal vez con ella podamos superar a las cucarachas de Shino ¬O¬

**Yume:** … ¿ah?...¡¡Digo¡Seh! O.o

**Kankuro:** ¡Yupi! nOn (N/a: .. ¡Pésima onomatopeya xD!)

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno…Hemos vuelto de los comerciales Ahora…-revisa sus papeles- …creo que vendría la interpretación del grupo número 2 o.o

**Shia-san y Nodoka-chan:** ¡EAEA!♪ ¡VAMOS A BRINDARLE UN GRAN APLAUSO AL GRUPO NÚMERO 2¡INAZAWA YUME, ROCK LEE Y KANKURO!

**Yume:** -Aparece vestida toda "guay"- B)

**Público:** -Unos cuantos aplauden-

**Rock Lee:** -Aparece vestido de persona normal- ¡¿QUE PASO GENTE:D –Pose "guay"-

**Público:** -Menos personas aplauden-

**Gai-sensei:** ¡ESO ES LEE¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI! ;O;

**Rock Lee:** ¡Gai-sensei! –Aparece una playa- ;O;

**Kankuro:** -Aparece vestido de computadora- :D –Espera aplausos o algo- … -Nada pasa- …Nadie me quiere T-T

**Shia-san:** -Aparece vestida de nuevo de DJ- ¡Venga! –Pone "MI PC" de fondo-

**Miyuki-chan:** -Le da un micrófono a Rock Lee- nOn... –baja del escenario-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Suerte! –Se baja-

**Shia-san:** ¡Ahá! Eso o-o -Se baja también-

**Equipo 2:** .-.U -Enfocan a los 3 con la típica luces de "Buenas, préstenme atención, porque voy a cantar B)".-

**Rock Lee:** -Empieza a bailar merengue- ¡Eaea!♪ B) Niña te quiero decir que tengo en computadora un gigabyte de tus besos y un floppy de tu persona. ♫

**Kankuro:** -Coge el micrófono- Niña te quiero decir ;D ♪

**Rock Lee:** -Saca un micrófono- Que sólo tú me interesas y el Mouse que mueve tu boca me formatea la cabeza. ♫

**Yume:** -Aparece bailando merengue con uno de esos vestidos de merengue- BD

**Rock lee:** Niña te quiero decir que en mi PC solo tengo un monitor con tus ojos y un CD-ROM de tu cuerpo. ♪

**Rock Lee:** -Empieza a bailar merengue- ¡Eaea! B) Niña te quiero decir que tengo en computadora un gigabyte de tus besos y un floppy de tu persona. ♫

**Kankuro:** -Coge el micrófono- Niña te quiero decir ♫

**Rock Lee:** -Saca un micrófono- Que sólo tú me interesas y el Mouse que mueve tu boca me formatea la cabeza. ♪

**Yume:** -Aparece bailando merengue- BD

**Rock lee:** Niña te quiero decir que en mi PC solo tengo un monitor con tus ojos y un CD-ROM de tu cuerpo. ♫

**Kankuro:** Niña te quiero decir! ♪ ;D

**Rock lee:** …Que el Internet de mis sueños lo conecté a tu sonrisa y al MODEM de tus cabellos. ♫

**Kankuro:** -Moviéndose de arriba para bajo- Y yo quiero mandarte un recadito, ábreme tu e-mail ;D –Saca a Marioneta y empieza a bailar con ella- y enviarte un diskette con un poquito de mí cariñito bueno para amarte! ♫♪

**Marioneta:** Yo no quiero un limousine ;D ni un chaleco de Hugo Boss, ni la Cindy Crawford en Berlín. ♫

**Rock lee:** ¡Ni un palacio con pagodas quiero yo! ♫ –Baila-

**Marioneta:** Yo no quiero Burger King ni un dibujo de Miró. ♫

**Kankuro:** ¡Morenita no me hagas sufrir! ♪

**Rock lee:** Tu cariño por la noche quiero yo! ♫

**Yume:** -Aparece en el centro bailando- ¡Eaea! ♪

**Marioneta con… ¡¿Las cucarachas de shino?!:** ¡Leroleroleei, lero, lero, leei! ♫♪

**Kankuro:** Yo no quiero ir a Paris ♫

**Rock lee:** ¡Ajá! ♪

**Kankuro:** Ni montarme en un avión! ♫

**Rock lee:** ¡Oh no! ♪

**Kankuro:** Ni la oreja…Lalala ♫ –no se sabe la letra-

**Rock lee:** … ¡Ni un Ferrari convertible quiero yo! ♪

**Kankuro:** ¡Yo no quiero Burger King, yo no quiero Pizza Hut¡Morenita no me hagas sufrir! ♫

**Rock lee:** ¡TU CARIÑO POR LA NOCHE QUIERO YO! ♪♫

**Todos:** Lero, lero, leeei, lero, lero, leeei, lero, lero, leei! ♫♪

**Rock lee:** -Baila merengue con Yume- ¡Mandarte un recadito ábreme tu e-mail…! ♫♪

**Kankuro:** -Baila merengue con su Marioneta- ¡Yo no quiero limousine¡Ni chaleco de Hugo Boss! ♫

**Yume:** ¡Y ya nos queremos callar porque todo se repite! ♪♫ –Dice esto con el ritmo de la canción-

**Todos:** -Bailando- ¡Eaaa! ♫ -Se acaba la canción-

**Rock lee:** ¡EH!

**Miyuki-chan: **¡Venga! Un fuerte aplauso a el equipo 2 ¡Que lo ha hecho muy bien! nOn

**Público:** ¡Eaea! –Aplauden-

**Kankuro:** -Dirigiéndose a Yume- ¿Vistes? Ahora si me quieren :D –Con lágrimas en los ojos-

**Una persona random del público:** ¡¡MARIONETA, TÚ RULEAS!! O0O

**Gai-sensei:** ¡¡LEE!! ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI ;O; -Parece la playa-

**Miyuki-chan:** -Interrumpe plena escena eh… ¿Fraternal?- Y ahora una pequeña pausa¡pronto regresamos! nOn

-----

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** -Aparece en escena- Bueno, tengo que ganarme algo así que, aunque esa loca de Shia-san me quite el puesto¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA PARA GANAR DINERO! o0óUu. …No tengo nada que promocionar así que…-Se va y regresa vestido de pordiosero- Si tienen algún dinerito para mí :D Estaré afuera de los estudios de Konoha. :) –Ve que Shia-san viene corriendo- Y… ¡ya me voy! –Mientras corre- ¡YA SABEN¡AFUERA DEL ESTUDIO! O

**Shia-san:** u.ú Se me escapó…òOó…Bueno…Seguimos con el reality :D –Sale afuera del estudio a perseguir al Man Raro-

-----

En los camerinos.

**Nodoka:** u///u

**Kiba:** ¿Nodoka, te pasa algo?

**Nodoka:** Eh… yo… No, nada, solo que ando un poco nerviosa por esto de la interpretación… -Cambia de tema- Nos ha tocado paloma blanca. Sasuke podría ser la paloma y nosotros formar un dueto :3

**Sasuke:** ¡¿Nani?! ÒoÓ… ¿No sería mejor que tus palomas fueran…las palomas?

**Nodoka:** Nah… A mi me parece que tu quedas mejor de paloma nOn

**Sasuke:** ¡Pero ellas son palomas¿Quién mejor que una paloma para disfrazarse de paloma? O.ó

**Nodoka:** Tú n-n –Le pone una de esa cabezas gigantes que sirven para hacer de mascotas en los equipos de football, de paloma- Ahora anda y ponte el resto del traje o te lo pongo yo o.ó

**Sasuke:** ¬¬Xx… -Se va a cambiar-

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora… Démosle la bienvenida al 3er equipo¡Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru!

**Kiba y Akamaru:** -Sale Kiba con un micrófono en la mano y Akamaru sobre él- :D

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Miyazaki Nodoka!

**Nodoka:** -Sale con un vestido todo kawaii de merengue y con micrófono en mano- nOn

**Miyuki-chan:** Y… ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

**Fans de Sasuke:** -Histéricas- ¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!

**Sakura:** -Colada en el público- ¡Ya les he dicho, que Sasuke es MIO! Ò0Ó

**Shia-san:** Venga, Sakura, para de colarte cada vez que Sasuke sale al escenario o.ó

**Sasuke:** -Entra… Vestido de paloma gigante-

**Todos:** .-.Uu

**Miyuki:** -Rompe el silencio- Eh… ¡Y empezamos con 'Palomita blanca'! nOnU –Dos luces iluminan a Nodoka y la música empieza-

**Nodoka:** -Empieza a cantar- Te diré… Soy tan feliz cuando estoy cerca de ti…♪

**Kiba:** -Mira a Nodoka- Que no me acostumbro si no escucho el verde de tu voz…♫

**Nodoka:** -Se sonroja- o///o… Ya lo ves, nada es igual, todo es frío si tu no estás ♫ n///n

**Kiba:** …Palomita blanca ♫ –Se acerca a Nodoka- llévale en tus alas mi canción -Cuando Kiba dice "palomita blanca" dos palomas salen de no se donde y empiezan a volar por todo el público, así tipo en los conciertos (N/a: oxo)

**Todos:** Dile que las noches no han callado, de amor hablaron y no se han iiiido… Dile que la quiero y que la extraño, que no he olvidado y que he sufriiiiiido. ♫♪

**Nodoka:** Ya lo sé, cuento mi error, pero entiendo que el amor todo lo perdona…♪♫

**Kiba:** Todo lo perdona y nunca se acaba. ♫

**Nodoka:** Corazón, -inner: Kuso, que romántica ha salido la canción o//ó- ya lo ves, nada es igual. ♪

**Sasuke:** -Coge un micrófono de no sé donde- ¡Todo es vano si no estás…! ♫

**Kiba:** ¡Palomita blanca! –Alumbran a Sasuke vestido de paloma- o-oUu…Llévale en tus alas mi canción. ♫

**Todos:** Dile que las noches no han callado, de amor hablaron y no se han iiiido…♫♪ Dile que la quiero y que la extraño, que no he olvidado y que he sufriiiiiido. ♫ –Parte instrumental en la que Kiba y Nodoka se miran todos sonrojados- (N/a: -No le sale bien esa parte- -.-)

**Kiba:** Y una gaviota de luz, entre las olas del mar… ♪

**Nodoka:** Va recogiendo el azul, que yo no te supe dar… ♫

**Kiba:** Y una aurora con besos de tul… ♪

**Todos:** Dile que las noches no han callado, de amor hablaron y no se han iiiido… Dile que la quiero y que la extraño, que no he olvidado y que he sufriiiiiido… Iiiido… Iiiido…♫♪ -La canción se acaba-

**Público:** -Aplauden con lágrimas en los ojos- ')

**Miyuki-chan:** -Sube al escenario- Nehh… ¡Que linda canción! …Bien, ahora a los comerciales o.ó –Vil-

-----

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a darme ni un yen, eh? ;O; ¿Acaso no se apiadan de mi? T.T

**Shia-san:** -Aparece con un bate en la mano- A decir verdad… No u-ú –Dispuesta a pegarle-

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales: **¡Waaaaa! –Sale corriendo- Que mala eres ;O;

**Shia-san:** -Sonrisa sádica- Yo sé… ¿No es divertido que intente noquearte:3 –Empieza a perseguirlo-

**Man raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** ¡Nadie me quiere! T-T –Se corta la señal y salen esas barritas de colores con ese estresante "Piiiiiiiiiiii"-

-----

En los camerinos.

**Shia:** -Llega corriendo toda apurada- u.ú. Por poco y no llego a tiempo ò0o.

**Neji:** Umph .-.

**Ino:** Bueno…nos ha tocado interpretar "La Hormiguita"…-Revisa los disfraces-

**Shia:** Supongo que el que tendrá que cantar es Neji :D –Mira a Neji, aguantándose la baba o.o-

**Neji:** Seh…Bueno u.ú Soy el único hombre.

**Shia:** Bueno u.ú ¡Yo seré…la chica rara :3! Ósea, la que JLG le canta .-.

**Ino: **¿JLG? o.ô

**Shia: **Juan Luís Guerra -.- -Dice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-

**Neji:** …Ajá .-.

**Ino:** Bueno, ya que tu lo pediste primero u.ú –Inner: Ahora me tocará a mí algún disfraz tonto :B- …Creo que yo haré los efectos…Así por ejemplo puedo vestirme de trapecista y eso… .-.

**Shia:** Sí…aja o.o

**Neji:** Bueno u.ú cambiémonos…

-----

-Regresa la conexión- De vuelta en el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** o -Pasa corriendo por delante el Man Raro que siempre aparece en los Comerciales- o.o eh… Bueno, bienvenidos una vez mas a…bueno no diré el nombre ya que cada vez que lo digo siempre pasa algo y no se escucha u.ú. Seguimos con más presentaciones o. Ahora es el turno del Grupo Número 4…interpretando "La Hormiguita" o.ó.

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA EL GRUPO NUMERO 4, HYUUGA NEJI, YAMANAKA INO Y KAMIO SHIA!

**Neji-Ino-Shia:** -Entran y son alumbrados por una BIG luz- nOn…-Neji no muestra ninguna expresión en la cara-

**Miyuki-chan:** Bueno…empiecen de una buena vez u.ú –Le empieza a estresar las interpretaciones-

**Nodoka-chan:** -Le da un micrófono a cada uno- nOn...-Empieza a sonar la música...media romántica-

**Neji:** -Sentado en el suelo- La conocí una tarde. Con su guitarra cazaba boleros. Tenía puesto un jean y una rosita amarilla en el pelo ♫ –Enfocan a Shia vestida así-

**Shia:** "¿Qué vas a hacer?" ♫

**Neji:**…Me preguntó sonriendo. ♫ –Mira a Shia- "Lo que tú quieras"…respondí. ♪Fuimos al mar y mojamos los sueños. Guiñé mis ojos ♪ –Guiña un ojo- y un delfín pinto una ola rizada en su pecho. ♫

**Ino:** -Aparece vestida de delfín- .-.U

**Neji:** …Luego reí…♪ -Sonríe, pero casi ni se le nota- y rompimos el hielo…♫

**Shia e Ino de coro**: Rompimos el hielo…♪♪

**Neji:** y nos mordimos los dedos…♫

**Shia e Ino de coro:** Nos mordimos los dedos…♪♪

**Neji:** -Inner: No pienso morder los dedos de Shia u.ú-…como viola en un solo de cheloooo. ♫

**Shia:** -Inner: Parece que no me va a morder los dedos o//óU-

**Los tres:** Eres como una hormiguita, que me besa y me pica… ♫

**Neji:** Que recorre mi espalda y se acuesta en mi barba ♪

**Todos**: A estudiar geografía…♫

**Neji:** ¡Iia! ♪

**Todos:** Eres como un trapecista que atraviesa mi lengua… ♫

**Neji:** Y tu circo de flores me carga y me suelta…perdiendo la cuenta ♪

**Todos:** Perdiendo la cuentaaa… ♫

**Neji:** ¡Eeeeh! ♪ –Mira a Shia durante la instrumentación-

**Shia:** o///o –Se sonroja completamente-

**Neji:** Y tuve ganas de llorar, pero tan solo en mi ojo derecho…Ella hablaba de la Luna y de Chopán. ♪ –Enfoca a Shia hablando sola- Y yo tocaba el preludio de un beso…♫ -Mira a Shia- Luego reí…y rompimos el hielo. ♪–Le agarra la mano- n//n

**Shia e Ino de coro:** Y rompimos el hielo…♫ -Se ve a Shia toda sonrojada-

**Neji:** Y nos mordimos los dedos ♪ –Inner: Nuevamente: no lo haré o.ó-

**Shia e Ino de coro:** Nos mordimos los dedos…♫ -Shia sigue sonrojada- o//o

**Neji:** ¡Como viola en un solo de Chelo…! ♪♪

**Los tres:** Eres como una hormiguita, que me besa y me pica… ♫

**Neji:** Que recorre mi espalda y se acuesta en mi barba ♫

**Todos:** A estudiar geografía… ♪

**Neji:** ¡Iia! ♫♪

**Todos:** Eres como un trapecista que atraviesa mi lengua… ♪♫

**Neji:** Y tu circo de flores me carga y me suelta…perdiendo la cuenta ♪♫

**Todos:** Perdiendo la cuentaaa… ♫♪

**Neji:** ¡Eeeh! ♫ –Instrumentación de nuevo y se acaba la canción-

**Público (incluyendo Nodoka-chan y Miyuki-chan):** T.T –Aplauden- ¡QUE LINDA INTERPRETACIÓN! ;O; -con pañuelos-

**Los tres:** //// -Se van del escenario, Neji le suelta la mano a Shia-

**Shia:** u///u

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Un fuerte aplauso para el grupo número 4, que lo han hecho muy bien! –Con un pañuelo-

**Público:** -Aplauden pero no tanto porque no han almorzado- o.ó

**Nodoka-chan**: -Llega con una bandeja de galletas- Hasta que sea el almuerzo¿vale? o.oU –Le da galletas a cada miembro del público-

**Público:** ¡Hai! nwn –Comen galletas y aplauden-

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahora vamos de vuelta al Rincón de los Reviews, con nuestra compañera¡Zakuro Silver Wolf!

-----

En el rincón de los Reviews.

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡Buenas! Parece que estas interpretaciones no están nada mal, nOn. Bueno por el momento no tenemos más reviews que responder, así que… ¡ESCRIBAN MAS REVIEWS! Arigatou nwn. Ahora volvemos al Estudio.

-----

En los camerinos.

**Naruto:** ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer la canción¡Tenemos que superarlos-ttebayo! ÒoÓ

**Hinata:** -Juega con sus dedos- H-hai o-ó

**Naruto:** Nos ha tocado 'Testimonio'

**Hinata:** …Parece una canción muy bonita o//o

**Naruto:** Anosa, anosa… El grupo 3 hizo un dueto y les quedo bien… Deberíamos hacer una copia de eso pero mejor :3

**Hinata:** …o///o –Inner¿Cantar un dueto… con Naruto-kun?- B…bueno n//n… ¿Y Chouji que hará?

**Naruto:** Él… Podrá hacer los efectos especiales :D

**Chouji:** -Con una bolsa de papas fritas- ¿Qué clase de efectos?

**Naruto:** Ehh… Ya sabes… Efectos… -Hace énfasis en la palabra efectos- o.óU

**Nodoka-chan:** Eh… En 5 minutos salen x3

-----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora… ¡EL EQUIPO 5:D –Aplaude sola-

**Naruto:** -Entra al escenario-

**Fans de Naruto y Nodoka-chan: **¡Eaea:D –Aplauden-

**Hinata:** -Entra al escenario-

**Público:** -Aplauden- :D

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡EAAA¡HINATA RULEA:D

**Chouji:** -Entra también-

**Público:** -Aplauden- :3 ¡Ea!

**Miyuki-chan:** Ellos cantarán…

**Shia-san:** -La interrumpe- ¡TESTIMONIO! –Vestida de DJ-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡YA PARA DE APARECERTE ASÍ, QUE ME ESTRESAS! Ò0Ó

**Shia-san:** .-.U… ¿Pudín? –Le ofrece pudín-

**Miyuki-chan:** Ò.ÓXxx –Se le marca una venita en la sien-

**Shia-san:** -Guarda el pudín- Mira que desperdiciar este pudín… u-ú –Empieza la música. Ella y Miyuki bajan del escenario-

**Naruto:** No necesito pastillas para dormir si estas conmigo…♫ -Mira a Hinata con una cara toda kawaii (N/a¡Yo quiero que él me vea así! ;O;!). Inner: Kiba en miradas tiernas no me va a ganar o.ó-

**Hinata:** o///o…T-todos los sueños florecen cuando me hablas al oído ♪–Más nerviosa que…que… ¡muy nerviosa, he dicho! o.ó-

**Naruto:** No necesito millones… Ni acorralar los corazones…♫

**Chouji:** -Aparece vestido de corazón gigante- n///n –pasa por todo el escenario dando vueltas-

**Hinata:** Y sólo en tu cafetera…♪

**Chouji:** -Aparece vestido de cafetera- (N/a: Para los que se preguntan como se vistió tan rápido… Pues la magia del fic, será .o.)

**Hinata:** …Todo el cielo, enamorado, se cuela nOn ♫

**Naruto:** No necesito decirte 2,500 veces… Multiplicado por 7… Que te espero noche y día ♪♫

**Hinata:** Que me disculpen los sabios. Pero la sabiduría… Duerme detrás de tu oreja y no en Grecia, como la historia creía… ♫

**Orochipepe (N/a: Aka Orochimaru o.O) entre el público:** ¿Naruto¿Sabio? x3 Eso ni tú te lo crees xD

**Nodoka-chan:** (N/a: Saben, el Word se emocionó y cambio a 'Nodoka' Por 'Vodka' O.ó) ¡Ea¿Tú qué haces aquí? Ò0Ó

**Orochipepe:** Vengo por el almuerzo gratis :3

**Nodoka-chan:** Almuerzo gratis… Todos vienen por el almuerzo gratis ¬¬Xx… Anda y cállate que estás interrumpiendo o.ó

**Orochipepe:** ¿Yo interrumpo y tú no? O.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** (N/a: Y vuelven y me cambian el nombre a Vodka Ò.ó) Exacto B)

**Orochipepe:** Ya me callo, pues u.ú

**Naruto:** -Reacciona de que debe seguir cantando- Ábreme la noche y ven a ver cómo te puedo querer eternamente…♪

**Hinata:** Cúrame la sombra al caminar, que corre si no estás…♪

**Naruto:** No Necesito violines…♫ -Aparece Chouji con un violín en una esquina del escenario-, pizzicatos en el pecho…♪

**Hinata:** -Cierra los ojos y se inspira- Eres todo mi concierto, la más bella sinfonía

**Chouji:** -Saca un micrófono de no sé donde y se cola en el dueto- Que me disculpe el poeta, pero toda la poesía la encuentro sobre un madero… Y me verso con sus rodillas…que riman ♫♪

**Naruto:** Ábreme la noche y ven a ver cómo te puedo querer eternamente…♪ -Mira a Hinata- ///

**Hinata:** Cúrame la sombra al caminar, que corre si no estás…♪ o///o

**Naruto:** -Se apagan todas las luces y aparece una luz sobre Naruto y Hinata- …No necesito pastillas, para dormir si estas conmigo… ♫

**Hinata:** Todos los sueños florecen cuando me hablas al oído… -Mira a Naruto un poco sonrojada-

**Naruto:** No necesito millones…♪ -Es interrumpido-

**Hinata:** -Continua- Ni acorralar los corazones…♪ o///o

**Naruto:** Solo en tu cafetera, todo el cielo enamorado se cuela…♫

**Los dos:** ¡Eeeh…! –Instrumentación y se acaba la canción-

**Chouji**: -Aparece con una bolsa de Patatas- ¿Ya terminó la cancion?

**Naruto y Hinata:** Seh… -.-

**Miyuki-chan**: …Y bueno! Esa fue la presentación del equipo 5 nOn Ahora vamos a unos comerciales ;)

**Hinata: **-Baja del escenario, Naruto ayuda a Hinata a bajarse, Agarrándole la mano- o////////o

**Naruto: **-Mira a Hinata- nOn! –Ve a Shia-san tomando un vaso de Ramen Instantáneo- ¡RAMEN! OoO –Se va corriendo y deja a Hinata parada junto al escenario-

**Hinata: **u//u. –Se va-

-----

**Hombre raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** Pues parece que nadie se compadece de mí, así que he vuelto a mi antiguo trabajo aunque a Shia-san no le guste la idea u.ú…

**Shia-san:** …Sabes, después de todo no es_ tan _mala tu 'didea'

**Hombre raro que siempre sale en los comerciales:** ¿En serio:D

**Shia-san:** ¡NO! nOn –Intenta pegarle con el bate con clavos, pero el Hombre raro que siempre sale en los comerciales la esquiva y Shia golpea por accidente a la cámara… Se pierde la conexión-

-----

En los Camerinos:

**Serena:** Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

**Gaara:** Castillos de arena :3

**Serena:** Me refiero… en la presentación o.ó

**Gaara:** Ah… .-.

**Szerena:** -Se le ilumina la cara- ¡Tengo una idea!

**Shikamaru:** -La mira como diciendo "¿Cuál es tu idea?"-

**Serena:** Tú… -Señala a Shikamaru- Podrías hacer ¡Los efectos! nOn

**Shikamaru:** Eso seria… Muy problemático -.-

**Serena:** ¿Ser el cantante principal?

**Shikamaru:** …Neh… También sería problemático -o-

**Serena:** ¿Cantante de fondo? o.ò

**Shikamaru:** …Mendokuse

**Serena:** ¿ENTONCES QUE KUSO QUIERES HACER EN LA PRESENTACIÓN? Ò0Ó

**Shikamaru:** .-. …Mirar las nubes :3

**Serena:** -.-…Gaara, tú serás el cantante principal… Shikamaru tú serás el que hará los efectos y ¡No vengan a decirme que va a ser problemático! O.Ó…Gracias nOn

**Gaara y Shikamaru:** …o.ò Bueno… -Gaara sigue haciendo su castillo de arena-

**Shia:** En 5 minutos les toca nOn

-----

En el estudio

**Miyuki-chan:** Y ahora… ¡EL EQUIPO 6:D

**Serena, Gaara y Shikamaru:** -Entran-

**Miyuki-chan:** Ellos cantarán…

**Shia-san:** -La interrumpe, vestida de DJ- 'Vale la p…'

**Lady-Szerena:** -Interrumpe a las dos, en uno de los pasillos de las gradas- ¡LLEGÓ EL ALMUERZO GRATIS! nOn

**Público:** ¡EAEA:D –Aplauden emocionados-

**Miyuki-chan:** A estos les importa más el Almuerzo Gratis que el show mismo ¬¬U

**Shikamaru:** Bueno... –Se tumba en el piso y empieza a ver el… ¿techo?-

**Nodoka-chan:** -Aparece- ¿Qué ves? O.ó

**Shikamaru:** Las nubes…

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿las nubes?...-Mira al techo y ve que hay nubes pintadas-

**Pintor:** -Baja del techo- ¡Uff! Al fin terminé todo el techo. Creo que las nubes no me quedaron nada mal¿eh? n.n

**Miyuki-chan:** Ajá. No están nada mal. –Viendo al techo-

**Pintor:** -Aun viendo al techo- Ajá…nada mal n.n. –Mira a Miyuki- ¿Y mi paga?

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh…bueno hay que seguir con el reality nOn –Saca al pintor fuera del estudio-

-----

Afuera del estudio.

**Pintor:** Hmph…-Se quita el disfraz- ¡Pero es que ni de pintor obtengo dinero! Creo que regresaré a ser el Man de Las Propagandas…Aunque… -Se le hincha la cara- Esa Shia-san…¬¬Xx

**Nodoka-chan:** -Aparece- OMG! (N/a: "¡Oh My God!") ¡Eres el Man de Las Propagandas! OoO!

**Man de las propagandas/Pintor**: Ajá .-. ¿Algún problema?

**Nodoka-chan:** No…Solo que tenia tiempo sin verte nOn…

**Man de las Propagandas/Pintor: **.-.Uu

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- Buenas¿y quien es este? –No le logra ver la cara-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Ah! Mira, él es…

**Man de las Propagandas/Pintor:** OoO –Inner: SHIA-SAN! OoO- Eeeeh…-Sale huyendo-

**Nodoka-chan**: …o.o

**Shia-san:** Que raro u.ú

**Nodoka-chan**: Bueno…volvamos al estudio nOn.

-----

**Miyuki-chan:** …En fin! Estamos de vuelta nOn. Ahora si…

**Shia-san:** Ellos cantarán…"Vale La Pena" –Baja del escenario, junto a Miyuki-

**Grupo 6:** -Suben al escenario- .-.

Empieza a sonar la música.

**Gaara:** Te extraño mi vida como nunca y mi corazón quisiera. ♫

**Serena y Shikamaru:** -De coro- Eeeh…Ohhh…¡Quisiera! ♫♪

**Gaara:** Sellar tu cariño y coronarlo con luz de primavera. ♫

**Serena y Shikamaru:** Eeeh…Ohhh…¡de Primavera! ♪

**Gaara:** Dime si la luna se ha perdido entre tus ojos de palmera –Canta todo esto súper rapido-

**Serena y Shikamaru**¡Qué será de mi! ♫

**Gaara:** Dime si tus besos van rodando en el cuadrado de mi esfera ♫ –Lo vuelve a cantar todo rápido-

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Si no estás aquí! ♫

**Gaara:** Despierta la noche, se acuesta la tarde ♪

**Shikamaru:** Respiro u.ú ♪

**Gaara:** ¡Dime lo que piensas tú de mí¡Yayaya! –Empieza a bailar merengue (N/a: O.o)- te extraño mi vida y cómo siempre mi corazón se entrega♫

**Serena y Shikamaru**: Eeeeh…♫

**Gaara:** Se entrega…♪

**Serena y Shikamaru**: Oooh…¡Se entrega! ♫

**Gaara:** Y un sol cabizbajo me pregunta qué más por ti yo diera. ♪

**Serena y Shikamaru**: Eeeeh… ♪

**Gaara:** Te diera… ♫

**Serena y Shikamaru**: Oohh…¡Te diera! ♪

**Gaara**: Dime si el azul de tu mañana se despierta en mi ventana. ♪

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Qué será de mí! ♫

**Gaara:** Dime si la orilla de tu boca se quedó bajo mi cama. ♪

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Si no estás aquí! ♫

**Gaara**: Despierta la noche y se borra el silencio. ♫

**Serena:** Respiro… ♪

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Sólo pienso en ti! ♫

**Gaara:** ¡Dime lo que piensas tú de mí! Yayaya! Que vale la peeeeeeeena… ♪

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Que vale la pena! ♫

**Gaara:** Si un amor se entrrrrrrrrega! ♪ (N/a: Noten el montón de "r" o.ó)

**Serena y Shikamaru:** Que vale la pena¡sí! ♫

**Gaara:** ¡Ooh! Que vale la peeeeeeena… -Bailando merengue-

**Serena y Shikamaru:** -bailando- ¡Que vale la pena! ♪

**Gaara:** ¡Si un amor te espera! ♫

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Que vale la pena Sí! –Instrumentación- ¡Oooooh¡Eeeeeh¡Oooooh! … Eeeeeeh! ♫

**Gaara:** Que vale la peeeeeeeeena…Y se repite todooooooooo! ♫ –Bailando- o.ó

**Serena y Shikamaru:** Se repite todooooooooo .-. –Instrumentación de nuevo- ¡Oooooooooh¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Oooooooooooooooooh! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! ♪♫

**Shikamaru:** ¡Ay, caray! ♪

**Gaara:** Mi corazón se va multiplicando como arena. ♫ -Inner¡ARENA! OoO-

**Serena:** ¡Ay Caray! ♪

**Gaara:** Solo el concilio de tus brazos lo sujeta y lo libera. ♫

**Shikamaru**¡Ah caray! ♪

**Gaara:** Me voy tejiendo como arete sobre el marco de tu oreja. ♫

**Serena y Shikamaru:** ¡Caramba, tú ves! ♪♫

**Gaara:** ¡Que barbaridad!, Ya no aguanto más…♫ -Instrumentación y se repite todo el coro de Vale La pena y se acaba la cancion-

**Miyuki-chan:** OoO…bueno…-Inner: OMG que bien canta Gaara!- Ahora pasemos de una buena vez al siguiente grupo u.ú

-----

En los Camerinos  
**Sakura**¡Seguimos nosotras¡Que emoción! –Empieza a Saltar arriba y abajo como niña de 5 años-  
**Tenten**: .-. ...¿Seguimos? Alguien se sabe la le… -Es interrumpida por Rika-  
**Rika**¡Oh, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso! xOx  
**Sakura**¿Qué te pasa?  
**Rika**: -Mira a Sakura como si la pregunta que le hizo hubiese sido "¿Qué vino primero¿El huevo o la gallina?"- ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"¡Seguimos Y no sabemos que vamos a hacer! – Al borde de un ataque de histeria- Ò0Ó Y… -Es interrumpida por TenTen-

**Tenten**: Uhhh owo -Con un foco de 40 Waltz encima de la cabeza- ¡Tengo una idea! (N/a¿No habrá querido decir 'Didea'? –Trauma-)  
**Sakura**¿Cuál? –Mira a Tenten-  
**Rika:** ¿Por qué presiento que no me va a gustar tu idea…? O.ó  
**Tenten**¡Sakura! –Señala a Sakura con el dedo índice- ¿Eres capas de vestirte en 8 segundos? O.ó  
**Sakura:** ..Si me pongo los vestuarios uno abajo del ot… -Es cortada vilmente por Tenten-  
**Tenten:** Te tendrás que vestir de –Saca la letra de la canción- Habichuelas, Café peruano… Tipo de ese café que sacó Timmy Turner en los Padrinos Mágicos¿te acuerdas? O.ó –no deja que Sakura responda- oxo. En fin y de… –Rika trata de escaparse del Camerino- ¡RIKA! o.ó  
**Rika**: -Se voltea lentamente- ¡Me niego a que me vistas de algo! –Cruza los brazos-  
…5 minutos después…  
**Rika**¿Cómo kuso termine con esto? –Se la ve con una Vestido apto para bailar merengue rojo- ToT ¡Odio los vestidos!  
**Sakura:** ¿De que te quejas? o.ó Yo tengo una combinación de Arroz, Gasolina, Habichuela, Café peruano y otras cosas encima! ToT, y ¿donde esta Tenten?  
**Tenten**¡Aquí! nOn -Se la Ve con un vestido idéntico al de Rika-  
**Sakura**¡Oeee! ToT ¿Por qué ustedes pueden usar vestidos y yo no?  
**Tenten**: Porque tú eres "cantante de fondo" ¡conmigo! Y yo te señalo cuando llegan tus partes nOn  
**Rika**¡Espérate! Si tú… –Señala a tenTen- Y 'Pinky' –Señala a Sakura- …  
**Sakura**: -Interrumpe a Rika- ¿Pinky? O.ó  
**Rika:** Sí, Pinky, ahora... ¡Shhh! (N/a: Que uso de la onomatopeya o.óU) …o.ó –La mira feo y Sakura se calla- …Como seguía entonces…Yo soy…  
**Tenten:** ¡LA CANTANTE PRINCIPAL! nOn  
**Rika y Sakura**¡¡EL HORROR!! TOT

-----

En el estudio, vuelve la conexión.

**Miyuki-chan**¡Hola! Y bienvenidos nuevamente a otra parte de…

**Persona que grita en los camerinos:** -En ese preciso momento se oye un grito desde los camerinos- "EL HORROR"

**Miyuki-chan:** …-No se llega a escuchar el nombre del reality- ¡Ehem…! Ahora… ¡Nuestros últimos participantes¡El grupo 7! –Aplaude y de alguna extraña manera el publico...Aplaudió...Tranquilamente- o.o –Se asoma para ver si caen meteoritos- ¡Oh¡El mundo no se ha acabado y el público aplaude sin ser amenazado con almuerzo gratis¡Oh Kami-Sama¿Será posible?' –Se queda aplaudiendo en su fantasía mientras que el público la mira raro-

**Persona random del público**¡Oye¡Tú¡Deja de aplaudir sola y muévete! Tengo un cita en el Dentista y… –Señala las puertas de salidas que están bloqueadas por...Cereal azucarado- …no podemos salir hasta que acabe esto o.ó.  
**Miyuki-Chan**:-Se le hincha una vena en la cabeza- u.úX…Sabía yo que no era posible… Ya, que entre el grupo 8 u.ú

**Tenten:** -Desde los bastidores, le grita- ¿8¡Es 7, baka! o.ó

**Miyuki-chan:** Lo que sea… u.ú" -La música empieza y baja del escenario-

**Rika:** Poderoso caballero, es el buen diner… Digo, esa no es la canción o-oU… -La música para- Bueno, ahora sí… Gomen x3U… -La música empieza de nuevo y ella empieza a cantar- El costo de la vida sube otra vez…♪

**Tenten:** …Y el precio que baja ya ni se ve ♫ :D

**Rika:** Y las habichuelas no se pueden comer… ♫

**Sakura:** -Aparece vestida de habichuela- B)

**Tenten:** Ni una libra de arroz ni una cuarta de café ♪

**Sakura:** -Se cambia y sale vestida de café…con arroz- o.ó

**Rika:** ¡A nadie le importa lo que piense usted! –Inner: WAJAJA o.ó-

**Tenten:** Será porque aquí…♫

**Rika:** No hablamos inglés ;D

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♪

**Rika:** Es verdad ♫

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♪

**Rika:** Es verdad ♫

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♪

**Rika:** Es verdad ♪

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♫

**Rika:** Es ver…err...Do you understand? ♫–Se enreda-

**Tenten:** Do You Do You?! ♪

**Rika:** Y la gasolina sube otra vez… ♪

**Sakura:** -Se viste de gasolina- :B

**Tenten:** ¡El peso que baja ya ni se ve! ♫

**Rika:** Y la democracia no puede crecer ♫

**Tenten:** Si la corrupción juega ajedrez ♪

**Sakura:** -Sale vestida de una ficha de Ajedrez- :B

**Rika:** A nadie le importa lo que piense usted ♪

**Tenten:** Será porque aquí… ♫

**Rika:** No hablamos francés o.ó

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♪

**Rika:** Vouz parléz? ♫ –Dice esto con el tono más francés que le salió-

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♪

**Rika:** Vouz parléz? ♫

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♫

**Rika:** Vouz parléz? ♪

**Tenten:** Ah Ah ♫

**Rika:** Vou…non monsieur:B –Instrumentación- ¡Somos un agujero, en medio del mar y el cielo, 500 años después…¡Una raza encendida, negra, blanca y taína, pero quién descubrió a quién? ♫♪

**Sakura:** -Sale vestida de todas las razas mencionadas- .-.U

**Tenten:** Um es verdad, Um es verdad♪♫ –dice esto varias veces-

**Rika:** ¡Ay el costo de la vida! ♪

**Tenten:** Pa' arriba tu ves ♫

**Rika:** ¿Y el peso que baja? ♫

**Tenten:** ¡Pobre ni se ve! ♪

**Rika:** ¡Y la medicina! ♫

**Sakura:** -Sale vestida de aspirina- .-.

**Tenten:** Camina al revés… ♫

**Sakura:** -camina al revés- B)

**Rika:** ¡Aquí no se cura! ♪

**Tenten:** ¡Ni un callo de pie! ♫

**Sakura:** -Sale vestida de…- WAIT! NO ME VOY A VESTIR DE ESO o.óUu

**Rika:** ¡Ai qui i qui i qui! ♪

**Tenten:** ...Ai qui i qui e♫ :B

**Rika:** o.ó Y ahora el desempleo...

**Tenten:** ¡Me mordió también! ♪

**Rika:** ¡A nadie le importa! ♫

**Tenten:** ¡Pues no hablamos inglés! ♫

**Rika:** Ni a la mitsubishi ♪

**Tenten:** … ¡Ni a la chevrolet! ♫

-Instrumentación-

**Rika:** La corrupción pa' arriba ♫

**Tenten:** Pa' arriba tu ves♪

**Rika:** Y se repite todo de nuevo…y ya me cansé u.ú –Paran la música-

**Las tres:** Eh…FIN! nOn

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. Bueno… ¡HEMOS TERMINADO! Quiso Dios… u.u –se va a su camerino-

**Las tres:** .-. –se van-

**Man random en el público:** ¡Quiero más almuerzo! –Se corta la conexión-

-----

**Nodoka-chan: **Y en el próximo episodio… ¡TENDREMOS A UN ENTREVISTADO ESPECIAL!

**Shia-san:** ¡¡No más entrevistas!! ;O;

**Nodoka-chan:** Venga, que esta entrevista no va a ser _tan _tráumante, en serio n-nU…

**Shia-san:** -Trata de escapar del estudio… Pero no puede, por el cereal azucarado-

**Miyuki-chan:** .-. … ¡Esperamos que les hayan gustado las presentaciones! nOn Tú –señala a la cámara- puedes escoger el ganador de la 1era prueba votando por tu equipo favorito. o.óU ¿Cómo? Fácil: Solo tienes que dejar un review diciendo "Mi voto es para el equipo tal…" n-n… No toma tiempo casi x3… En el próximo episodio conoceremos a los ganadores de la primera prueba y… bueno o.ô… ¡Hasta la próxima! nOn –Se despide con la mano y cortan la señal-

-----

**Man raro que siempre sale en las propagandas:** Recuerden, este programa fue presentado por… -Se da cuenta de que no tienen patrocinadores- .-.U…

**Shia-san:** …Y gomen por haber publicado tan tarde el episo…err…capitulo, es que cierta persona… -Mira a Nodoka- -.-. …Se fue de viaje a Disney sin dignarse a llevarnos ;O;

**Nodoka-chan: **Eh... Y... bueno... Hasta la próxima, pues o.óU


	3. 3er Episodio: ¿Capitulo de relleno?

**Voz de ultratumba: **Y luego de más de un mes¡EL 3ER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC YA ESTA AQUÍ:D -Luces de Broadway de fondo-

**Nodoka-Chan:** Buenas, buenas… -aplausos de esos que son añadidos en las comedias raras de la tele- Luego de un pequeño inconveniente… -Es interrumpida-

**Shia-san:** ¡Que se te ocurra borrar Office y pudras Word no es un pequeño inconveniente! Ò0Ó –Histérica-

**Nodoka-chan:** Ajá… Bueno… Gomen 9.9… Demo… ¡Ya lo arreglé! nOn…Así que ahora podemos continuar con el fic x3

**Shia-san:** Ajá o.ó…

**Nodoka-chan:** Una continuación _un poco_ tardía porque cierta persona esta traumada con la escuela y no tenía tiempo para el fic -mira feo a Shia-

**Shia-san:** Sehh… o.óU Kisame debería ser más considerado…

**Nodoka-chan:** Ahá… .o.U Ahora, sigamos con el Fic n-un

**Shia-san:** Antes, quería dejarles claro que… No nos hacemos responsables por la perdida de su salud mental… Me refiero… A leer tantas atorrancias sin sentido y todo eso .o.

-----

**Miyuki-chan:** .o. … ¡Miren cuantos reviews!

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- Sehh… Muchos B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡KUSO¡Y SIGUES APARECIENDO DE LA NADA! ToT

**Shia-san:** .-.U

**Naruto:** -Se cola también- Eaea♪ Miren cuantos votos para mí o0o Err… Nosotros o.ó Muchos votos-ttebayo♪

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se cola- ¡Naruto-Kun! O0O –Lo estruja (N/a: Ohh sehh BD)-

**Naruto:** ¡QUÍTENMELA! Quítenmela de encima, onegai T-T

**Manes raros vestidos de blanco:** o.ó –Se llevan a Nodoka-chan-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Waaaaa¡Suélteme¡Suéltenme! O0Ó…

----

En el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡BUENOS DÍAS, KONOHA:3

**Nodoka-chan:** -Va corriendo hacia donde Miyuki- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

**Miyuki-chan:** La segunda prueba¿no:B

**Shia-san:** -Se cola- Pues pensábamos hacer eso, pero...

**Nodoka-chan:** Pero es que nos ha abandonado nuestra imaginación, así que aun no tenemos segunda prueba :3

**Miyuki-chan:** Entonces… ¿qué esperan de la vida? u-ú

**Nodoka-chan:** Un plato gigante de Ramen o¬o

**Naruto:** ¡ESO, ESO! nwn

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡Tú! –Dirigiéndose a Naruto- Para de colarte y vuelve a los camerinos o.ó

**Naruto:** Neh… Pero allá me aburro mucho ;-; ¿Cuándo hay 2nda prueba?

**Rock Lee:** -Entra de la nada- ¡SOU! Deben apresurase, porque queremos disfrutar de nuestra llama de la Juventud en esas pruebas pronto ÒUÓ

**Shia-san:** De…demo… No tenemos inspiración para hacerlas ;-; … Oye¿Por qué rayos no estas en los camerinos raros? o-ó

**Rock Lee:** Es muy aburrido… -o-

**Nodoka-chan:** Ustedes –señala al público- podrían ayudarnos dándonos ideas o.ó

**Man random del público:** ¿Y qué ganamos con esto? –Aire de aburrido-

**Nodoka-chan:** Pueeees… Si tu idea sale escogida… Talvez podamos darte una ración doble de almuerzo gratis o.óU –Inner: No tenemos presupuesto para tanto… Alguien se quedará sin almuerzo gratis entonces, y no seré yo♪ -

**Público:** -Se ponen a pensar con todas sus fuerzas alguna idea competente para tener ese doble almuerzo- oxó

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Y qué hacemos en el resto del tiempo que nos queda? O.ó

**Nodoka**-**chan:** Podríamos entrevistar a alguien… .o.

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿A quién? No hay nadie aquí al que podamos entrevistar -.-

**Jiraiya:** -Entre el público- ¿Qué tal a mí:3

**Miyuki-chan:** Y… ¿quién eres tú? .-.U

**Jiraiya:** Yo soy… -sale el Theme de Jiraiya de fondo (N/a: Omg, ese Theme si que rulea owo)

**Naruto:** ¡ERO-SENNIN! o0o –El Theme para de la nada-

**Jiraiya:** ¡NO! O.Ó Intenten de nuevo u.ú

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡NARUTARD!

**Jiraiya:** No, soy el Legendario Jiraiya -.-… -Molesto por no haber sido reconocido-

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Quién ? ...:B

**Jiraiya:** Uno de los Sannin o0ó

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahhhh… -Hace como si hubiera recordado quien es- No te conozco .-.

**Jiraiya:** -Cta (Caída tipo Anime)-

**Nodoka-chan:** En fin… ¿lo entrevistamos a él? .o.

**Shia-san:** -Llega, jalando a un man- Ya conseguí a quién entrevistar nOn

**Nodoka-chan:** Nosotros también o.óU

**Shia-san:** Pero… yo quiero que entrevisten a Bibo el Tontino T-T

**Jiraiya:** Y yo quiero que me entrevisten ;-;

**Shino:** Pues… Ya que no se ponen de acuerdo, deberán entrevistar a otra persona B)

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿A quién? .o.

**Shino:** A… -Suenan tambores de fondo- La Hormiga que baila la Polka B) (N/a: Made in Mendokuse-chan)

**Nodoka-chan:** No se va a poder, la llamé para ver si podía venir, pero estaba en una gira con Miyavi :3 (N/a: Miyavi es un cantante de J-music)

**Shia-san y Lady-Szerena:** ¡YAY! MIYAVI RULEA O0O –caen desmayadas-

**Shino:** Mientes, lo que pasa es que aun estas brava con ella porque no te ha devuelto tu bate con clavos y por eso no quieres que salga en el fic o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Y qué si no quiero que aparezca? O.ó Además he recuperado mi bate mientras estaba en clases de Polka (N/a: Me han cambiado Polka por Polea o.ó… ¿Hay clases de polea:B De paso, Polka rima con Vodka… -Recuerda cuando le cambiaron el nombre de Nodoka por Vodka- .-. ¿Vodka-chan? …Quedaría mejor Ramen… o.ó ¿Ramen-chan? –Inner: Ya para de hablar incoherencias y sigue con el fic u.ú- Bueno, bueno .o. …)

**Shino:** … Bueno u.ú Discriminen a los bichos, como siempre… ¡ALGÚN DÍA LAS CUCARACHAS RULEARAN EL MUNDO Ò0Ó! –Ríe sicopatamente-

**Miyuki-chan:** Ahá .o. …Ahora iremos a los comerciales n-n' –Inner: A ver si al man raro de las propagandas se le ocurre algo mejor para llegar a la media hora o.óU-

-----

**Man raro de los comerciales:** ¡Y por primera vez en la historia tenemos a alguien que quiere ser patrocinado por nosotros! nOn –Emocionado- Es 50 ShikaIno, es un conjunto de Drabbles de… bueno… ShikaIno :B. El fic es de una de nuestras eh… personas que suben el ranking favoritas¡Bela-Kikinu-chan! Busquen allí su fic x3.

**Shia-san:** ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Saca un bate- ò0ó

**Man raro de los comerciales _que patrocina fics_:** Pues… patrocino fics .o. Es mi trabajo B) –Señala su nombre-

**Shia-san:** ¿Alguien quiere que lo patrocinemos? .o. Increíble...

**Man raro de los comerciales:** Sehh… Ni yo me lo creo .o. –Se acaba el tiempo aire de los comerciales-

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Nodoka-chan:** Entonces, entrevistamos primero a Bibo y luego a Jiraiya:3

**Jiraiya:** ¿Y porque no me entrevistan primero a mi? o.ó

**Shia-san:** Porque no o.ó –Saca una escopeta- ¿Alguna objeción? O.ó

**Jiraiya:** No, no, ninguna .o.

**Shia-san:** En ese caso, seguimos con el fic….err…reality o.óU

**Miyuki-chan:** -Dirigiéndose al público- ¿Cómo están, minna-san? ;D Hoy tenemos el honor de tener como primer entrevistado formal a nada más y nada menos que… ¡BIBO EL TONTINO! nOn

**Público:** Eaea♪ -Aun no han almorzado-

**Bibo el Tontino:** -Aparece- ¿CÓMO ESTÁN, KONOHA? ;D

**Público:** Bieeeen…

**Bibo el Tontino: **Eso les ha salido como sin energía o.ó… A ver… Intentemos de nuevo. ¡Todos prendan su celular (N/a¿En Konoha hay celulares:B) y si no tienen celular, prendan su lighter, claro, sin quemar a su hermano de al lado, y si no tienen lighter tienen gorra y si no tienen gorra tienen protector de Konoha y si no tienen protector de Konoha porque no son ninjas o lo están lavando, tienen camisa y si no tienen camisa quiere decir que anda desnudo así que se tiene que ir! … C:

**Público:** -Unos cuantos alzan su celular con la luz prendida, otros su lighter, otros su gorra, otros su protector de Konoha y otros su camisa- ¡EAAAAAAAA♪! ÒUÓ

**Bibo el Tontino:** n-n…ò0ó ¡OYE, TÚ! –señala a alguien-

**Alguien:** …¿Yo o.ó?

**Bibo el Tontino:** ¡Si tú! O0ó…Estás sin camisa -.-

**Alguien:** ¡Oh!...-se da cuenta que no tiene camisa- o-ó

**Nodoka-chan:** -se cola- .-. ¡Ese alguien es Jiraiya! –música de suspenso y las cámaras enfocan a Jiraiya-

**Bibo el Tontino:** …¿Quién?...¡Ah! …o.ó etto…¡Bueno! Sáquenlo o-ó

**Jiraiya:** ¡Noooooooo! –coge una camisa- ¡Me la pongo¡Me la pongo! ;-;

**Kakashi:** -aparece y se lleva a Jiraiya- .-.U

**Bibo el Tontino:** B) Ahora sí, todo bien n-n'

**Shia-san:** B…bibo-san .o. –Nerviosisima- Yo…yo ser una gran fan tuya ://3

**Bibo el Tontino: **o0o –Se siente importante- B)… Anda, empecemos con la entrevista .o.

**Bibo el Tontino: **o0o –Se siente importante- B)… Anda, empecemos con la entrevista .o.

**Miyuki-chan: **Hai nOn. 1ero que todo… -Es interrumpida- …

**Jiraiya: **-Aparece pateando la puerta del estudio con una camisa- Eaea! Ya me puse camisa :3 ¿Me puedo quedar:3

**Todos: **No C:

**Jiraiya: **-Cta (Caída Tipo Anime)- .-.

**Miyuki-chan: **Ò0Ó YA DEJA QUE SE QUEDE, QUIERO SEGUIR CON LA MALDITA ENTREVISTA E IRME A TOMAR UN MALDITO CAFÉ O.ÓU

Todos: …o.ó Ahá –se alejan de Miyuki-

**Miyuki-chan: **Ahá bueno n-n'…¿En que iba?...¡Ah sí!...¿Quién eres? o.ó

**Bibo el Tontino: **Etto… Yo soy… ¡Bibo el tontino! B) Y he venido como invitado especial a este Reality n-n'

**Miyuki-chan: **Y… ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? .o.U

**Bibo el Tontino: **Eh… yo… o.óU…

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡HORA DEL ALMUERZO GRATIS! (:

**Bibo el Tontino:** -Inner: De la que me he salvado, no sabía que tenía que preparar un acto ni nada .o.-

**Público y Chouji:** ¡Eaa! Ya era hora o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** No se quejen o.ó… -Con una torre de bandejas de comida- Ayuda… x.x

**Shia-san:** Y volvemos después del almuerzo gratis nOn… ¡¡YO QUIERO RAMEN!! O.Ó

-----

**Man raro de las propagandas:** 'Wenas'.-.U…

**Kakashi:** o-o… ¿Qué haces?

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Patrocino B)

**Kakashi:** Ah… :B … ¿Quieres jugar poker:3

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Bueno… .o. –Se ponen a jugar poker-

**Shia-san:** -Entra y los ve jugando- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ANDAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?! Ò0ÓU

**Kakashi:** Ah… ¿nosotros? Sólo jugamos poker :3

**Shia-san:** ¿Y no deberías estar cuidando la puerta del estudio? ¬¬U

**Man raro de las propagandas:** ¡Jaja! Te regañaron♪

**Kakashi:** ¬¬U…

**Man raro de las propagandas:** oxo… -Se calla-

**Shia-san: **-Dirigiéndose al Man de las propagandas- Y tú¿no deberías estar propagandeando? …o.ó

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Eh… Yo… 9-9...

**Shia-san:** -Saca su bate- o.ó

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Hey, no me golpees ;-; …Es más, me debes una limosna owó

**Shia-san:** ¿Por qué dices eso? o.óU

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Porque Elder-Sensei les ha pedido que me la den :3

**Shia-san:** Pues que te la de ella u.ú

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Si no me la das bajará el ranking♪

**Shia-san:** -Saca medio centavo (N/a: no pregunten cómo o.ó) y se lo da tacañamente- ¬¬U –

**Man raro de las propagandas:**:3 –Coge el medio centavo- Gracias nOn… Creo o.ó –Se acaba el tiempo de las propagandas-

-----

En el estudio.

**Man random del público:** Quiero postre .o.

**Miyuki-chan:** No hay postre o.ó

**Man random del público:** Pero quiero postre ;-;

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡¡QUÉ NO, KUSO!! o0ó Siempre tienen que andar estresándome¡¿verdad?! o.ó ¡¡PERO NO LOGRARÁN ESTRESARME¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME GANEN! Hahahaha… ÒuÓ –ríe como psicópata, estresada- cof..cof.. xOx

**Neji:** El destino me dice que estas estresada u-ú

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡NO ES CIERTO! o0ó

**Neji:** Estas más estresada que el perico de la hermana de Nodoka-chan .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** Oye, Chico-destino¿cómo sabes que mi hermana tiene un perico? …¿Y que tienen que ver esos pericos con el fic? o.ó

**Neji:** El destino me lo ha dicho… :3 …Y los pájaros rulean o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** Traumado con el destino y los pájaros… Realmente me asustas o.óU -a una distancia considerable-. Bueno, como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer iremos al Rincón de los reviews. nOnUu

**Shia-san:** Vale. :3

Shia y Nodoka van corriendo al Rincón de los Reviews mientras se escucha la música clásica de los noticieros.

-----

En el Rincón de los Reviews:

**Nodoka-chan:** Hemos llegado.

**Shia-san:** Sí, eso, y ahora nos pondremos a responder a los reviews, como se debe hacer en un Rincón de los Reviews. .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** Ahá .o. Bueno, tú empiezas :3 -La cámara zoomea a Shia-

**Shia-san:** Bueno o.ó. Dame hoja y papel o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** -Le da dos hojas, o dos papeles… O una hoja y un papel… O un papel y una hoja, como prefieran- … … -luego de cómo media hora reacciona- Oye¿y hoja y papel no viene a ser lo mismo?

**Shia-san:** xDDDDD ¡En vida! Que atorrante puedo ser a veces o.ó

**Todos en el set:** -CTA (Caída tipo Anime .o.)-

**Nodoka-chan: **Sí…

**Shia-san:** ¿Has dicho algo?

**Nodoka-chan:** Nooo… ¿Yo? Nada…

**Shia-san: **-respondiéndole a emina- Gracias por el review, nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el fic :3

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a Rinix- Gracias, gracias nOn…Ahá, Naruto rulea -sus ojos brillan, toda emocionada- y pues, acá esta la Conti n-n

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a Audessirk Ayumu- Nee… Que bien que te haya gustado el fic n.n Y… ¡sí¡Viva la crema de maní! x33 …Lo de Naruto negócialo con Nodoka .o. y… Ps… Ni modo con Sasuke… Y… ¡Seh! Abajo con Sakura o0ó

**Nodoka-chan: **-respondiéndole a Kira/Karima-¡Wow! Ese review tuyo sí que fue largo x33… ¡Gracias-gracias por leer el fic! Que confución tenemos nosotras con el Chinonés x3... -le da una galleta- owo... Y que bueno de que te hayan gustado las interpretaciones x)

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a KS-CamiBor- Etto¡seh! Shino y sus cucarachas xDDD!! Todo un espectáculo n-n y no te preocupes por haberte olvidado de dejar review o.óU Total, ya escribiste uno, y gracias por leernos n-n

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a Shia-san- O.óU ¿Por qué rayos tengo que responderle a la otra co-autora? xDDD En fin… Seh, quedó bien x3 -falta de molestia- esto… si el capitulo 2 lo publicamos tarde, imagínate este… D: Pero todo es culpa de la escuela o.ó -inner: como siempre…-

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a Sopa de pollito y cebollia ...- o-o ¡CORRER EN CÍRCULOS CUADRADOS RULEA! digo...o-o gracias por escribir, y -le quita el sartén- mejor mantengo esto lejos de ti o.ó...

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a Rinix- Sí, sí, sí… ¡Te apoyo al 100! El NaruHina rulea :333 Gracias por el voto x3 -lo apunta-

En el tablero de votos:

**Votos de la primera prueba:**

**Equipo 1:**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4:**

**Equipo 5: 1**

**Equipo 6:**

**Shia-san: **-respondiéndole a Bela-Kikinu-chan- xD¿No sabes quién es Juan Luís Guerra? .. Un cantante puertorriqueño xD Y Shino bailando el aserejé es demasiado loco xDDDD Y bueno, podemos propagandear tus fics, no hay problema o.óU Y ya no estoy en contra del NejiHina así que con gusto n-n ¡Gracias por escribir! Y síguenos leyendo, onegai

**Nodoka-chan: **-respondiéndole a Elder-sensei-Gracias, gracias x3 …Allí le daremos (¿O le dimos? …Dios, que enrredo ) una limosna al hombre ese, aunque no la merece o.ó. El cliente tiene siempre la razoooón♪

**Shia-san:** Eso ha parecido propaganda de supermercado o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** Ya me callo u-ù -sigue respondiéndole a Elder-sensei- Es que en eso del Naruhina… Me ha tocado a mi escribir esa parte, y para ser honesta… Seré una gran fan del NaruHina, pero realmente sukeo escribiéndolo ;-;

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a emina- ¡Yay! el pintor y el man raro rulean xDDDD! Hacen que las propagandas sean abusadoras o.ó (lo digo porque me gusta pegarle al man raro nOn) xDDD Gracias por leernos...Y si quieres estar en el fic, aparte de la sección de reviews, nos avisas para ver que quieres ser y te incluimos en un capitulo )!

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a MarionChan- xDDD ¡Las cucarachas de Shino rulean nOn! -Marca en el tablero el voto- Aquí no va a haber 2nda prueba, no tenemos inspiración ;-; Pero ya para el 3er capitulo de seguro que hay .o. -Inner: Ojalá…- ¡Ah! -le da su almuerzo gratis- ¡Itadakimasu! n-n

**Votos de la primera prueba:**

**Equipo 1: 1**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4:**

**Equipo 5: 1**

**Equipo 6:**

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a Nodoka-chan- :B ¿Problemas técnicos¡Pudriste word! ¬¬ No lo mires feo, no tiene la culpa D, nah mentira xD Y seh, se nota que hemos demorado con los fics ¬¬ Maldita escuela del mal D: Ya :) Terminemos esto rapido para subir el fic ---

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a Asakura- ¿Voto para el equipo 1? Bien n-n -lo apunta- Tengo…err…tenemos una fan♪ ¡Yay! x33 Me alegra que te hayan gustado las presentaciones n-n Y… el man de las propagandas… Sí, esta en peligro de muerte con Shia cerca xDD

**Votos de la primera prueba:**

**Equipo 1: 2**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4:**

**Equipo 5: 1**

**Equipo 6:**

**Shia-san:** -respondiéndole a Kai Hiroshime- ¡KAI! -le tira un avión de papel- Buenas n---n Primera vez que vemos un review tuyo o.óU Y no, no puedes votar : D -lo echa del estudio- n-n -sale del estudio- ¡Ah! Dame ese oscar o.ó -le quita el oscar y sale corriendo- ... ¡Y EL MAN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS RULEA OH SÍ! -se va corriendo- : )

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a CHIBITEMARI- Ya apunto el voto… -lo apunta-

**Votos de la primera prueba:**

**Equipo 1: 2**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4:**

**Equipo 5: 2**

**Equipo 6:**

**Shia-san: **-respondiéndole a Karima/Kira- ¡KARIMA! -se le tira encima- Buenas n--n ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien gracias, sabías que...-recuerda que estaba respondiendo un review- ...¡cierto! x3 ¡oh¿Sufres de amnesia? .. -le da una..pastilla roja toda rara- ---Para la próxima recordarás lo que tenias que decir ; D -la mira feo- Y a ver que hacemos para que sean cortos .o. Es que cuando nos inspiramos...nos inspiramos feo xDD Bueno .-. Gracias por leernos n---n -anota el voto del equipo 6-

**Equipo 1: 2**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4: 1**

**Equipo 5: 2**

**Equipo 6: 1**

**Nodoka-chan: **¿Qué haces? o.óU

**Shia-san: **Uh... Responder reviews :B

**Nodoka-chan: **Pero acabas de responder el 1er review de Karima -o-

**Shia-san:** Ahá o.òU

**Nodoka-chan: **¿Por qué? ...:B

**Shia-san: **Porque tú respondiste el 2ndo review de ella... -.-!

**Nodoka-chan: **Uhh... ¿En serio? ...:B ¡El colegio me esta volviendo mas dobe de lo que soy! ;-;

**Shia-san: **...A todo el mundo ;O; 

**Nodoka-chan:** -respondiéndole a Nino-san- ¡Wenas! -anota el voto-

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡Eh, tú! -señala a Nino-san- No te comas la construcción del edificio o.ó -le quita el tazón de cereal-

**Orochipepe:** Y no me patees T-T

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Qué importa que te este pateando? o.óU

**Orochipepe:** Uh… Nadie me quiere ;-;

**Kabuto:** Yo sí n-n …Digo o.ó …No lo conozco, no soy cómplice suyo ni nada o0o… ¡No pueden probar que lo sea! ò0ó

**Nodoka-chan:** Bueno .o. … -le devuelve el tazón de cereal a Nino-san- Oye, Zakuro, no le quites el tazón, que bajas el ranking ¬¬U -sigue respondiéndole a Nino-san- Jujuju yo también quiero saber cual es la siguiente prueba, dado que aun no la tenemos xP Ya estamos actualizando, así que nada de matarnos ni nada, onegai ;-; -se esconde tras una mesa- o0o! -ve a la cucaracha-

**Orochipepe:** -escupe la cucaracha- xOx... ¡ME VENGARÉ! ÒUÓ -corre tras Nino-san-

**Shino:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Anacleto?

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿A quién? o.óU

**Shino:** Anacleto, la cucaracha, la principal en mi coreografía ;-;

**Nodoka-chan:** Uh…

**Votos de la primera prueba:**

**Equipo 1: 2**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3:**

**Equipo 4: 1**

**Equipo 5: 2**

**Equipo 6: 1  
**

**Shia-san: **-respóndiendole a Espe Kuroba- ¡Yay! Gracias por leernos y nos alegra que te haya gustado ; D ¡uuh! voto para Kiba x33 ...Y la tal Nodoka y Sasuke o.òU -anota- ¡Bueno! Sigue leyendonos y dejando review, de veras nos alegra que nos leas :D

**Equipo 1: 2**

**Equipo 2:**

**Equipo 3: 1  
**

**Equipo 4: 1**

**Equipo 5: 2**

**Equipo 6: 1  
**

**Shia-san: **¡Y allí están los resultados de la 1era prueba! Aun pueden votar, ya que en este capitulo no habrá 2nda prueba n-n Así que apúrense ò0ó

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Miyuki-chan:** Y luego de El Rincón de los Reviews volvemos al estudio. n-n

**Kakashi: **¡RENUNCIO! O.Ó

**Nodoka-chan: **¿Qué has dicho? o0o

**Kakashi: **Que renuncio, no me gusta nada como nos tratan en este fic ;-;

**Shia-san: **¡NO! No puedes renunciar, te necesitamos… El ranking depende de ti ;-;**  
Kakashi:** Pero entonces¿por qué no nos has puesto ninguna vez a los que cuidamos la puerta en el reality ;-;

**Nodoka-chan: **-Se cola- Sí te pusimos .o. …En el primer capitulo .o.

**Shia-san:** No ayudas ¬¬ -tiene una idea- owo

**Nodoka-chan: **-Ve el foco sobre la cabeza de Shia- ¿Y bien…?

**Shia-san: **-Se lleva a Nodoka lejos de Kakashi- Si incluimos a Kakashi y a Gai en el rodaje no nos faltara tanto para llegar a la media hora :3

**Nodoka-chan: **Uh… Cierto o.ó Y así Kakashi no se irá del fic… err… Reality oUó

**Shia: **Ajá x33

Luego de planear sus actos malignos Shia y Nodoka vuelven con Kakashi.

**Nodoka-chan:** Bien¿si te damos un determinado tiempo al aire en el reality te quedas?

**Kakashi:** Bueno .o.

**Shia-san:** -Inner: Hahahaha Primero: Logramos acabar ese capitulo; Luego: Dominaremos Konoha -ríe sádicamente- ÒuÓ- Entonces hay que aclarar los términos fiscales y todo eso. -Saca un contrato gigante- Primero debes aceptar que…

**Jiraiya:** Entonces¿a quién se lo dedico?

**Kakashi:** A Kakashi, el mejor Jounnin de la aldea :333

**Jiraiya:** -Firma un ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise y se lo da a Kakashi- B)

**Kakashi:** ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAY! -salta por todo el estudio como niño pequeño-

**Shia-san:** ¡TÚ! Ò0Ó -señala a Kakashi- ¡¡VEN ACÁ Y PRESTA ATENCIÓN!! O.Ó

**Kakashi:** Icha icha Paradise♪ Icha icha Paradise♪

**Jiraiya:** -Se une al coro- Icha icha Paradise♪ Icha icha Paradise♪

**Kakashi y Jiraiya:** Icha icha Paradise♪ Icha icha Paradise♪ xDD

**Shia-san:** ¡¡KAKASHI!! O.Ó -a punto de pegarle, pero al instante que va a noquearlo de un bate-con-clavozaso siente una mano que la agarra para que no lo haga-

**Persona que evitó la muerte de Kakashi:** Paz y amor, hermana B) -hace el signito raro de paz (Y)-

**Shia-san:** o0o… ¡GAARA, KUSO¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí que no estas en los camerinos?! ò0ó

**Persona que evitó la muerte de Kakashi, quien resultó ser Gaara**: Uh… Es que se esta muy aburrido allá: Temari me ha regañado por hacer castillos de arena en los camerinos ;-;

**Miyuki-chan:** Aww… Pobre Gaara ;-; -se activa el letrero que dice 'Aww' en el estudio (así como los de 'aplaudan' y eso .o).-

**Público:** -Leen el letrero- Aww…

**Gaara:** -Se va cantando- Nadie me quiere, todos me odian♪ Me voy a comer un gusanitoooo♪

**Miyuki-chan:** Uh… Gaara sí que canta bien o0o

**Nodoka-chan:** -Con una flauta en la mano- ¿Acabaron el problema con Kakashi?

**Shia-san:** No, aún no. ¿Para qué la flauta?

**Nodoka-chan:** Ah, es que Tayuya me esta enseñando a tocar el himno de Japón: Re-do-re-mi-sol-mi♪… :3

**Shia-san:** Uh… Interesante .o. Yo también quiero aprender :3

-----

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano… (Tras bastidores xP)

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** ¿Estas listo? o0ó

**Fantasma de Haku:** Hai o0o7 (7, igual a Mano al 'militar style'")

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Bueno, empezamos o0ó -se van a quién-sabe-donde tipo espías-

-----

De vuelta en el estudio:

**Tayuya:** Y entonces así haces el Do agudo :3

**Nodoka-chan y Shia-san:** Uhh o0o

**Kiba:** ¿Y bien? o.ó

**Shia-san:** ¿Y bien qué cosa? o.óU

**Kiba:** ¿Cuándo haremos la 2nda prueba? .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** Cuando Kisame se inspire y quiera escribirla o.ó …O cuando escojamos la idea ganadora para el siguiente capitulo :3 -Inner: No creo que Kisame llegue a inspirarse -o-…-

**Akamaru:** ¡Guau! (N/a: Pésima onomatopeya, ya sé o.óU)

**Kiba:** Hahahahaha… xDDDDD… ¡¡Que gracioso eres, Akamaru!!

**Nodoka-chan y Shia-san:** o.óUU

**Kiba:** Ustedes que no tienen sentido del humor -.-. … -Se va-

**Nodoka-chan:** .-. ¿Y bueno¿Ahora que hacemos?

**Shia-san:** Uh… podríamos ¡INTENTAR DOMINAR KONOHA MIENTRAS COMEMOS RAMEN! ÒUÓ

**Naruto:** ¡¡RAMEN!! -con estrellitas en los ojos-

**Nodoka-chan:** Muy problemático -o- …Aunque lo del ramen no esta nada mal… :K

**Shia-san:** ¿Y pegarle al Man raro de las propagandas:3

**Man raro de las propagandas:** Yo siempre ¬¬…

**Shia-san:** Entonces no sé u-ú

**Fantasma de Haku:** -Llegando- Te dije que en Quiénsabedonde no iba a estar… Pero me ignoraste vilmente u ú

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Ya dije que lo sentía o.ó… Pero ahora, preguntemos acá…

**Fantasma de Haku:** Hai. -Dirigiéndose a Shia- ¿Has visto a un tal Hatake Kakashi, el famoso Ninja Copia:3

**Shia-san:** -Señala a Kakashi, quién esta 'intercambiando información' con Jiraiya- ¿Para qué quieren verle? .o.

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Pues para vengarnos de él B)

**Nodoka-chan:** Uh… ¿Y él que les hizo? .o.

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** La verdad… Nada importante, pero es que estar muerto es algo muy aburrido ;-; Y debemos buscar algo en que perder el tiempo o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Han probado leer fics? o-o

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Nuestro Internet no sirve desde el martes ;-;

**Nodoka-chan:** O0O¡¡QUE PECADO¿Cómo sobreviven? ;-;

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Ves porque debemos vengarnos de Kakashi T.T

**Nodoka-chan:** Y¿por qué de él especialmente?

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Y yo que sé… Fue la primera persona que nos ha venido a la mente .o.

**Fantasma de Haku:** -Dirigiéndose a Shia-san- ¿Y tú tienes alguien que es importante para ti? .o.

**Shia-san:** .-.U

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** -Llamando a Haku- Es hora de poner en acción el plan A ÒuÓ

**Fantasma de Haku:** Bueno .o. -va a mitad del estudio algo que parece un billete de 20 dólares en el suelo-

**Nodoka-chan:** -Sigue a Haku- ¿Qué haces:B

**Fantasma de Haku:** Pongo un sello explosivo en el suelo, que he pintado para que parezca un billete de 20 dólares para que Kakashi lo recoja y explote n-n

**Kakashi:** Hola n-n

**Fantasma de Haku y Nodoka-chan:** Hola n-n

**Kakashi:** He escuchado todo lo que dijiste, estoy atrás tuyo. o.ó …

**Nodoka-chan:** -No le hace caso a Kakashi- Te ha quedado muy real el billete¿con qué lo has pintado?

**Fantasma de Haku:** La témpera que usa mi hermanito en el colegio :3

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Tienes un hermanito? .o.

**Fantasma de Haku:** No sé .-. Según este fic tengo uno .o.U

**Kakashi:** ¡MIRA! Un billete de 20 dólares :3 -lo recoge- Soy rico♪ Soy rico♪ -Inner: Talvez alguien lo perdió. Debería preguntar para ver de quién es .o.- ¿A ALGUIEN SE LE HA PERDIDO UN BILLETE DE 20 DÓLARES? o0ó

**Man random de entre el público:** -hace señas con los brazos- ¡¡AQUÍ!! Yo lo he perdido o0ó -baja a recuperar su billete-

**Kakashi:** -Le da el dólar- n-n

**Man random de entre el público que perdió su dólar:** -Explota- .-.U

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** ¡ESTÚPIDO SELLO EXPLOSIVO DE REACCIÓN LENTA! ò0ó

**Miyuki-chan:** -Con una escoba- ¿Les costaría tanto no ensuciar el estudio? o.ó

**Fantasma de Haku:** -Ignora a Miyuki- Era de esperarse: después de todo, es el famoso ninja copia…

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Miren! -señala a un cosa raro que dice cuanto tiempo falta para que se acabe el programa- Ya vamos por la mitad del programa y el ranking no ha bajado tan drásticamente, talvez podamos llegar hasta el final del programa sin problemas :3

**Fantasma de Zabuza:** Nosotros nos vamos, debemos de planear un plan B .o.

**Kakashi:** ¡Suerte!

**Kisame:** -Llega- Se me ha acabado la inspiración :(

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Y a quién has dejado escribiendo? o.ó Mira como eres de irresponsable -o- ¡Sardina mala! o.ó

**Kisame:** Gomen, gomen u u

**Miyuki-chan:** Mira quién habla de la irresponsabilidad, niña-que-ha-dejado-abandonado-el-fic-por-alrededor-de-un-mes. o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡¡Que ha sido culpa del colegio!! o0ó

**Itachi:** ¿Han visto a Kisame? .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Miren! Ha llegado Itachi -señala a Itachi- debemos esconder a Kisame o.ó -empuja a Kisame a un armario-

**Itachi:** -Dirigiéndose a Nodoka-chan- ¿Has visto a Kisame? ò/.\ó

**Kisame:** … -En el armario-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Qué sardina? o.óU Digo… ¿Qué Kisame? Yo no conozco a ningún Kisame, él no ha estado escribiendo el fic por nosotras ni nada, tampoco esta en este armario o.óUU…

**Itachi:** Bueno .o. -Se va-

**Shia-san:** ¿Itachi no sabía que tenemos a Kisame acá? o-o

**Nodoka-chan:** No .o. El es un egoísta… Todo porque su theme rulea piensa que puede hacer lo que le dala gana, como no prestarnos a Kisame ;-;

**Miyuki-chan:** ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el theme? o.oU

**Nodoka-chan:** Eh… ¿Qué rulea? .o. … ¡TAYUYA¿Qué sigue luego del Do agudo? -va corriendo hacia ella con la flauta-

**Shia-san:** -Dirigiéndose a Miyuki- Me pregunto quién estará escribiendo el fic .o.

-----

En un mundo paralelo, bla, bla, bla… En casa de Nodoka o.ó

**Hermana de Nodoka:** Uh… :B -Ve la computadora de Nodoka prendida- Parece que mi hermana esta escribiendo otra de sus historias raras… -sonríe malignamente- ÒuÓ

-----

En el estudio:

**Narrador:** Y empezaron a caer meteoritos con ponys bailarines desde el cielo…

**Nodoka-chan:** o.óU WTF¿Quién rayos esta escribiendo el fic?

**Sakura:** Según mi _gran inteligencia _la persona que lo esta escribiendo es… -Le cae un pony encima- x-x ¿Me ayudas? -agoniza-

**Nodoka-chan:** .-.U No.

**Público:** .-.

**Staff del reality:** -Corren de un lado al otro- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! ;O;

**Shia-san:** Y el reality se va a la kusoooooo♪

**Nodoka-chan:** Alguien debe salvar el fic o0ó

**Naruto:** ¡Yo quiero¡Yo quiero:3

**Nodoka-chan:** No. No podemos arriesgar al prota o.ó

**Naruto:** Aww… u-ù

**Neji:** Mi destino es salvar al reality o0ó

**Nodoka-chan: **Bueno .o.

**Naruto:** ¡A él sí lo dejaste-ttebayo! o0ó

**Nodoka-chan:** Él no es el prota .o.

**Naruto: **Uhhh… .o. (N/a: Que cantidad de personajes con N .o.)

-----

En casa de Nodoka:

**Neji:** -Llega-

**Hermana de Nodoka:** ¡Muahahahaha! -Ríe malignamente- ÒuÓ ¡¡ESTA VIVO¡Esta vivo! Viiiiiiivo♪

-----

En el estudio:

**Frankenstain:** .-. -En medio del estudio- Me siento fuera de lugar ;-;

-----

De nuevo en casa de Nodoka:

**Neji:** Hola .-.

**Hermana de Nodoka:** Hola :B

**Neji:** Mi destino es eliminarte òwó

**Hermana de Nodoka:** ¿Ah:B

**Neji:** -Saca un… ¿perico?- ¡JA!

**Hermana de Nodoka**: Uh… ¡UN PERICO:3 ¿Tienes uno? Yo también tengo uno♪ ¿Quieres verlo?

**Neji:** Bueno :3 -Se van por allí a hablar de pericos-

-----

En el estudio, en donde todo parece haberse vuelto un poco más _normal_.

**Tenten:** Parece que ya Neji arreglo todo :3

**Shia-san: **Ahá .o. Necesitamos mandar a otra persona a escribir el fic owó ¿Dónde esta Kisame? .o.

**Kisame:** -En el armario- 154241 cuarenta y un elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña♪ …154242 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña♪

**Sasuke:** -Entra de la nada al estudio- ¡ITACHI¡¡Esta vez si morirás!! ò0ó9 (N/a: 9 igual a un puño levantado .o.)

**Miyuki-chan:** Tú más tarde no puedes llegar¿verdad?

**Sasuke:** ¿Por qué lo dices? o0óU

**Miyuki-chan:** Porque Itachi se ha ido hace más de media hora -.-

**Sasuke:** ¡Chikuso! La próxima vez sí lo venceré o0ó9

**Miyuki-chan:** Sí, claaaaaaro, lo que tú digas… -Sarcástica-

**Sasuke:** o.óU -Mira su reloj- ¡Kuso¡Ya empezó Beyblade! -saca una mini-tele-

**Nodoka-chan:** -Ve a Kai Hiwatari en la pantalla- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! O0ÓU -saca su bate con clavos y destroza la tele.- Mucho mejor n-n

**Sasuke:** ¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO? TOT

**Nodoka-chan:** Destruir la tele :3

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Pero¿por qué? ;-;

**Kai Hiwatari:** Sí¿por qué? o0óXx

**Nodoka-chan:** Porque Bayblade sukea u-ú

**Kai Hiwatari:** Naruto sukea más u-ú

**Nodoka-chan y otros Narutards:** ¿QUEEEE? Ò0ÓXXX

**Todos menos Zakuro Silver Wolf:** -Le tiran piedras a Kai-

**Kai Hiwatari:** -Muere- xOX

**Nodoka-chan:** -Se limpia las manos- Bueno¿en qué estábamos?

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡Ah sí¿Por qué no he salido en el fic hasta ahora?

**Nodoka-chan:** Por qué no has ayudado en nada en este capitulo o-ó

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Nunca me lo recuerdas -o-

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Ah no?

-----

Flashback:

**Naruto:** ¡Sugoi! Veremos un recuerdo-ttebayo :3

**Todos:** ¡Shhh!

En el patio del colegio de Zakuro y Nodoka:

**Nodoka-chan:** Recuerda ayudarnos con el fic hoy. n-n

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Hai .o.

Luego, hablando por teléfono:

**Nodoka-chan:** Recuerda ayudarnos con el fic hoy. n-n

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Hai .o.

Más tarde, en MSN:

**Nodoka-chan: **Recuerda ayudarnos con el fic hoy. n-n

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** Hai .o.

Y un poco…

**Zakuro Silver Wolf:** ¡ESTÁ BIEN¡Está bien! Ya entendí, ya voy a ayudar. -Se pone frente al teclado-

-----

**Kishimoto:** Hola .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** O0O¡Kishimoto-sama! -con estrellitas en los ojos- Es un honor tenerlo en nuestro estu…

**Kishimoto:** Vengo a demandarlas o0ó

**Shia-san:** ¿QUÉ? Pero¿por qué? ;-;

**Kishimoto:** Pues por eso: -señala a todos sus personajes, etc.- ¡miren las clases de atorrancias que les estan haciendo hacer! ;-;

**Nodoka-chan:** Pero no puedes demandarnos o-ó

**Kishimoto:** Sí puedo.

**Nodoka-chan:** No

**Kishimoto:** Sí

**Nodoka-chan:** No

**Kishimoto:** Sí

**Nodoka-chan:** No

**Kishimoto:** Sí

**Nodoka-chan:** No

**Kishimoto:** Sí

**Nodoka-chan:** No

**Kishimoto:** Sí

**Shia-san: **¡QUE NO! o0ó cito: -busca una mini-tele-

**Sasuke:** -Se cola- ¡Veamos Beyblade!

**Nodoka-chan y Shia-san:** ¡Que no! o0ó

En la Mini-tele:

**Shia-san:** -Se cola en escena- Olvide decirles que los personajes y demás no son ni míos ni de las otras autoras, son de Masashi Kishimoto y los usamos sólo para quitarnos el aburrimiento, para nada con fines de lucro, así que nada de amenazas, ni nada por el estilo. ¬¬… Gracias nn –desaparece místicamente-

Pausan la tele.

**Shia-san:** ¿Ves? Es nuestro escudo protector anti-amenazas ÒuÓ

**Kishimoto:** :O ¡Tienes razón! Sus pruebas son justas y claras ;O; …Además, el reality no esta _tan_ malo :K

**Nodoka-chan**: Uf… De la que nos salvamos. En fin¿ahora que hacemos?

**Miyuki-chan:** Aún falta mucho para llegar a la media hora .o. (Media hora no es el tiempo en que se tarda en leer, sino el tiempo promedio de los programas de tele.-

**Nodoka-chan:** Eh… podríamos…

**Miyuki-chan:** -Se le prende un foquito sobre su cabeza- ¡BAILAR LA CONGA! -Empieza a bailar la conga- -owo- Ahá♪ Ahá♪ Soy arrítmica

**Todos:** .-.

**Shia-san:** En fin…

Pasa una caja de cartón por el estudio.

**Nodoka-chan:** -Señala a la caja- o0o¡Una caja de cartón:B

**Konohamaru:** -Sale de la caja de cartón- Wenas! B)

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Ha salido un niño de la caja! o0o

**Konohamaru:** Que soy un ninja en entrenamiento o.ó NINJA EN ENTRENAMIENTO. Ni-n-ja-En-En-tre-na-mi-en-to o.ó Shinobi en entrenamiento o0ó…

**Nodoka-chan:** Has dividido mal las sílabas .o.

**Konohamaru:** Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Siempre fui malo para eso -o-

**Nodoka-chan:** Yo igual .o. …

**Todos:** …

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Y bien?

**Konohamaru:** ¿Y bien qué cosa? .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Por qué estas aquí:B

**Konohamaru:** Pues por el almuerzo gratis¿por qué más va a ser?

**Shia-san:** -se cola- No sé porque ya yo imaginaba que era por algo así o-óU

**Kisame:** ¿Saben de qué estoy estresado? De ponerle negrita a todos los nombres cuando alguien va a decir algo o-óXx

**Shia-san:** ¡TÚ! -lo señala-

**Kisame:** ¿Yo? -es señalado-

**Shia-san:** ¿Cómo rayos saliste del armario? o.óU

**Kisame:** Uhhh… buena pregunta :B

**Neji:** -Llega con unos binoculares- ¿Saben? Panamá tiene una bonita variedad de pájaros B)…

**Nodoka-chan:** Traumado o.óU

**Neji:** -La mira amenazadoramente- ¿Haz dicho algo? O0óxx

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Yo? Nada 9-9 -intenta silbar inocentemente, pero recuerda que no sabe silbar- o.óU

**Man random entre el público:** ¡NO LO SOPORTO! Esto es demasiado aburrido ;O; -intenta salir del estudio, pero no puede por las puertas rellenas de cereal azucarado-

**Shia-san:** ¿Tan malo así es nuestro reality? T-T

**Nodoka-chan:** ¿Y si cantamos en Karaoke:3 -saca un micrófono- HAJIMETE KIMI TO SHABERETTA KIMI WA WARATE KURETAAAA♪ -se ropen los vidrios de las ventanas-

**Man random desesperado por salir del estudio:** O0O¡¡LIBERTAD!! -Se tira por la ventana-

**Shia-san:** ¡Mira lo que haz hecho! O0Ó Nuestro ranking ha bajado un punto ;O;

**Nodoka-chan:** Ha sido por accidente, en serio ;O;

**Shia-san:** ¿Y aún no llegamos a la media hora? .o.

**Nodoka-chan:** No ;-;

**Shia-san:** Kuso… Este programa parece eterno o.ó

**Man random: **¿Dónde rayos está el baño? o.ó

**Miyuki-chan:** Allá .o. -señala a la derecha-

**Man random:** -va a la izquierda-

**Miyuki-chan:** -.-! Ni sabes a donde kuso esta el baño… -o-

**Man random:** Claro, porque no se han dignado en ponerlo en el fic o.ó

**Baño:** -chifeado-

**Kisame:** Gomen u-u

**Miyuki-chan:** En fin, no esperes que te de una guía turística del baño ni nada o.ó -sigue con el reality- ¡Y ahora…! nOn -se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que decir- …La Guía turística del baño ..Xx

**Kankuro:** ¡Yo me uno!

**Kabuto:** ¡Y yo también:3

**Nodoka-chan:** -Viste a Miyuki de guía del museo- Andando :3

Se ve como se ponen todos en fila india atrás de Miyuki.

**Miyuki-chan:** Eh… No saquen sus pies y manos del vehículo… -es interrumpida-

**Kabuto:** ¿Qué vehículo:B

**Miyuki-chan:** Preguntas y comentarios al final o.ó Ajá, como decía, no fotografías con flash. Gracias n-nXx -empieza a avanzar-

**Kankuro:** -Luego de pasar por miles de pasillos y todo eso- ¿Ya llegamos?

**Miyuki-chan:** No C:

**Kankuro:** …¿Y ahora?

**Miyuki-chan:** No .-.

**Kankuro:** …¿Ahora sí? n-n'

**Miyuki-chan:** NO .-.U

**Kankuro:** …¿Ahora?

**Miyuki-chan:** NO! Y callate .-.

**Kankuro:** Ok .-. -5 minutos después- ¿Ya llegamos?

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡QUE NO! o-ó –Llegan- .-.

**Kankuro:** o-ó ¡Viste, ya llegamos. No sirves como guía ouó9

**Miyuki-chan:** …Bueno u-u –respira y cuenta hasta 10- Hemos llegado. Muahahahaha –todo se pone blanco y negro y caen rayos- OoÓ

**Todos:** … ¿?

**Miyuki-chan:** …Bueno, entremos :3

**Todos:** -entran-

**Man Random:** ¡Oooh! Este es el baño…Interesante o.ó

**Todos:** ¡Oooooooooooh! o.ó

**Nodoka-chan:** …¿Y ahora?

**Miyuki-chan:** NO EMPIECES COMO KANKURO OUÓ O TE LA VERÁS CONMIGO Ò0Ó

**Nodoka-chan:** .-. Solo decía…¿Qué hacemos ahora:B

**Miyuki-chan:** -resbala con un…kunai o.ó- ¿…Ups:B –cae y empuja a todos adentro de un baño-

Shia-san: -reacciona- Genial, atrapados…en un baño… o.ó

**Miyuki-chan:** …Me siento sin…espacio :B

**Nodoka-chan:** No digas nada, esto es por tu culpa o.ó

**Shia-san:** -se voltea para tratar de abrir la puerta- O0O!!!!! –en toda la puerta está escrito en color rojo: "Cumple La Profecía o.ó" (N/a.:3 Introduje algo de LAIN xD ya que una de las co-autoras tiene un trauma .-. Los que vieron Lain, entenderán esta parte :3, los que no…pues no lo harán .-.)- ¡NOOOOOOO! –empieza a balancearse en el piso- Profecía…Profecía… oxoD (N/a: D, igual a cuchillo de carnicero)

**Nodoka-chan:** o0ó…¡SHIA¡REACCIONA¡SHIA! O0Ó

**Miyuki-chan:** -juega con la cadena- Tralalala… -daña la cadena- …Ups :B

**Nodoka-chan:** -Mira como se empieza a inundar el baño- .-. Genial, Shia en medio de un lapsus, El baño inundándose, Kankuro jugando con su marioneta…

**Kankuro:** …¿Algún problema? .-.

**Todos menos Shia-san:** Si C:

**Kankuro:** .-.

**Miyuki-chan:** o0o…¡BANZAI! –se tira encima de la cadena y ésta empieza a funcionar- B)

**Todos menos Shia-san:** Oooooh…o.ó

**Shia-san:** …PROFECÍA! –Empuja la puerta del baño y sale corriendo con un cuchillo de carnicero-

**Kabuto:** …o.ó…

**Todos:** -salen corriendo por la puerta del baño como niños de Kinder cuando toca el timbre de recreo (N/a: Vilmente, Word me cambio "Kinder" por "Zinder" o.ó)- ¡YAY!

**Miyuki-chan: -**Se sube al carro guía- Bueno, de vuelt…-se dan cuenta que todos se fueron corriendo y ella quedó en el carrito- … .-.

-----

De vuelta en el estudio.

**Nodoka-chan:** -Mira el reloj- ¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LA MEDIA HORA¡Eaea♪!

**Nodoka-chan y Shia-san:** ¡Eaea♪¡Eaea♪¡Eaea♪!

**Miyuki-chan:** ¡¡LIBERTAD!! Ò0Ó -se tira por el balcón (N/a¿Hay balcón en Estudios Konoha:B)

**Público:** .-.U Que raro reality u-u

-----

**Miyuki-chan: **-Vuelve para despedirse, toda masacrada-¿Conseguirán una 2nda prueba¿Quién se quedará sin almuerzo gratis para poder darle el premio al ganador del concurso¿Por qué el negro no es un color¿Dejarás un review¿Por qué kuso pregunto esto si a nadie le interesa¡Entérate de todo esto en el siguiente episodio! n-nXx

**Shia-san:** ¿Por qué tú estas propagandeando el reality en vez del man de las propagandas?

**Miyuki-chan:** -Señala a Jiraiya, Kakashi y el Man raro de las propagandas- Porque el Man raro de las propagandas se traumó con Icha Icha Paradise .-.

**Shia-san:** Ya va a ver el man raro… o0ó -saca su escopeta-

**Nodoka-chan:** En fin… Gracias por leernos/vernos/escucharnos/etc. Recuerden que se aceptan ideas, comentarios, etc n-n. Sólo deben dejar reviews y listo.

**Fantasma de Haku:** Dejen reviews o se quedarán sin interneeeet♪ Muahahahaha.

**Todos:** .-.U

**Fantasma de Haku:** ¿Qué?

**Nodoka-chan:** En fin, debo ir a estudiar ;-; -Se va- Sí, porque la capital de Albania es Tirana… -Vuelve- Por cierto, hace poco hice una animación de Sasuke para una amiga (¡Ana! HDB!! nOn ...Toda atrasada .-.Xx N/a: Ana sabe quién es Ana, ustedes -dirigiéndose al público- no se metan o.ó) Cantando la canción por la que estas traumada xDDD (Si alguna veeez♪) Link: http:// i87. Sasuke-Sialgunavez8 .gif :3 (Unan los espacios :B) -se va-

Cortan la toma.

**Man raro de las propagandas: **-sale en el fondo negro de la pantalla de la TV- Recuerden que no nos hacemos responsables de las faltas ortográficas que nos hace hacer ;-; (¡Esta es una falta ortográfica¡Yay!) :B... Gracias por su comprención n-n


End file.
